All For a Chance With You
by Lyeza
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends. Syaoran is one of the most soughtafter guy and changes his girlfriend every month. One day, Sakura asked him to help her groom herself into a better girl so that she can attract Yazumi's attention. Syaoran agreed but
1. Sakura's Crush

All For a Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in CCS belong to Clamp. I don't own them. The only character I own is Yazumi.  
  
Hi! Since The Chosen Mistress is going to finish in the next chapter, I have decided to try out on a new fic. I think this story might not be original. Maybe someone had done something similar before but I'm not very sure. If you own any story which plot is similar to this, email me and I'll remove it if you want me to. I hope this will not happen though.  
  
  
  
About this story: Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. Eriol is also with them. Syaoran is a very popular, most-sought after guy in school and changed his girlfriends almost every month while Sakura don't seem to have any romantic interest in any guys. That is, until she had a crush on a classmate, Yazumi. She made Syaoran promised to help her and teach her how to be a more attractive girl so that she could attract Yazumi's attention. Syaoran agreed and they were doing on quite well until Syaoran began to see Sakura in a new light. He started falling for Sakura but how could he convinced her that he is the right guy for her when he she had her heart and mind set on Yazumi? Read on to find out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sakura's Crush  
  
In the classroom,  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted as she entered the classroom in the morning.  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran grumbled. He was already at his seat and was now scowling at the desk.  
  
Sakura smiled at his disgruntled attitude. "Messy break-up again?" she asked shrewdly.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Woman's intuition," Sakura quipped. Syaoran smiled at her attempt to lighten his mood. "You always have this kind of look everytime you break-up with a girl," Sakura explained. "Also, today is the 31 of January and you always change your girlfriend at the end of every month," she added teasingly.  
  
"You know me too well, don't you?" Syaoran said, shaking his head.  
  
Sakura sat at her seat and turned back to him. "So what happened?" she asked.  
  
"She's getting too clingy and its boring me," he explained.  
  
"Just like all other girls," Sakura said sympathetically. Her friend did seem to have rotten luck when it comes to relationship. He could never settle with just one girl.  
  
"And she got this funny voice that makes me feel as if you have just scratched the blackboard with your nail," he added.  
  
"You don't seem to feel that way in the beginning of the month," Sakura pointed out. Syaoran just grunted in response. "So, who's going to be your February girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I'm taking a break from all girls. There will be no girlfriend this month," he annouced.  
  
Sakura gaped at him in shock. Syaoran had never taken a break from girls before!  
  
"I don't mean I'm taking a break from you," Syaoran amended, mistaking Sakura's shock expression. "You are different, you are not like other girls," he said candidly.  
  
Sakura resisted the impulse to shout. "I'm not like other girls," she thought sarcastically. In the past, Sakura did not mind this. In fact, she enjoyed being just who she was but all that started to change recently. It all changed when Yazumi first entered the classroom. Yazumi was originally from Tokyo but had moved to Tomoeda two weeks ago. Now he was one of their classmates. Eversince, Sakura set her eyes on him, she had fallen hard for him. He had jet-black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. In Sakura's opinion, he was totally hot. Also, he was always polite and nice. So far, she noticed that none of the girls who had ever thrown themselves at him caught his attention. Sakura was not one of them who flirted outrageously with him. Instead she just admired him from afar. She was not confident like the other girls and she also knew that she was just not the type of girl that a guy had romantic interest in. Syaoran himself had eloquently pointed out that she was not like most girls.  
  
"Maybe I can learn to change," she thought. "Maybe someone can teach me how to be the kind of girl that can attract a guy." She stared thoughtfully outside the classroom as an idea formed in her head. "But who will help me? I can't ask Tomoyo. She and Eriol just starts going out and I don't want to interrupt them." Her thoughts was interrupted by Syaoran who had accidentally pushed a book of the table.  
  
"Damn," he cursed as he bend down to pick the book. Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. "Syaoran? That's it. He can help me and since he's not going to have a girlfriend for a while, he will be willing to spend sometime to help me. Futhermore, I need a guy's opinion on the type of girl they like," she thought again. Her mind made up, she decided to ask Syaoran for his help.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she started, "Syaoran." Syaoran turned his attention to her.  
  
"Ineedyourhelp," she said nervously.  
  
"Huh?" he asked confused.  
  
"I need your help," she said again, this time more clearly. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Anything," he answered. He had never minded helping his best friend.  
  
"I want you to help me become a better girl," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a while. "You see, I have this uh crush on a guy," she began. Syaoran just watched her. "I know I will never be able to attract him just being like this. I want to learn how to be more like other girls. I want to learn how to flirt and be more ladylike and do all those things that you guys find attractive in a girl," she explained.  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms. "You can't like a shallow guy who don't like you for yourself," he said shaking his head.  
  
"He's not shallow," Sakura protested angrily. "You said so yourself that I'm not like other girls. When you said that, it clearly indicates that I am not the kind of girl a guy will fall madly in love with."  
  
"I don't mean that when I said that," Syaoran said.  
  
"Will I interpret that as that," Sakura countered. "Please, Syaoran. Help me. Groom me into a more attractive girl.You are the only one who can help.Please," she persuaded, her emerald, shining eyes pleading at him.  
  
Syaoran knew he was lost. He could never resist that look of hers. "Alright," he relented.  
  
"Yes!" Salura said happily.  
  
"But on one condition," he said. Sakura looked at him warily. "Tell me who he is," he demanded.  
  
Sakura flushed. "He is......he is....," she started but stopped when she saw Yazumi just entered the classroom. Sakura blushed beet red as she stared at Yazumi. Syaoran looked at who she was staring at. He knew then who Sakura was having a crush on. Somehow, he felt a tinge of jealousy ran through him. He qickly pushed the feeling away.  
  
"I know who he is," he said to Sakura. Sakura's head snapped back to him. Syaoran smiled. "I don't think its wise to like him, Sakura. You are just leading yourself to a heartbreak," he warned lowly. Sakura ignored him. He was about to say more when Yazumi approached them.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Syaoran," he greeted, giving Sakura one of his heart-melting smile. Syaoran scowled at him.  
  
"Goo....ood...morrr....ning," Sakura stammered. Syaoran sighed. He bet Yazumi knew Sakura liked him.  
  
Yazumi then sat at the seat beside Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Throughout the whole day, Syaoran kept thinking about Sakura and her crush on Yazumi. After school as he was walking back to his apartment with her, he started, "Sakura, maybe I can't help you, after all."  
  
"What?" Sakura aked hurt. "I thought you have promised. It is so unlike you to break your promise," she said.  
  
"That was before I realise who you like," he said.  
  
"What is wrong with Yazumi?" she demanded.  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.  
  
"You can't find one flaw, don't you?" Sakura asked with satisfaction.  
  
"I just don't think that he is the right guy for you," he said feebly.  
  
Sakura's face looked more pained than angered though. She sighed. "You don't think I'm good enough for him. You don't think someone like me should go out with someone like him," she concluded erronously.  
  
Syaoran gasped. "That's not what I meant, Sakura," he said. "I....I...," he struggled to explain. Actually, he himself do not understand why he was so against Sakura with Yazumi. If one looked at it objectively, they would make a great couple. "Maybe its because you are too selfish. You just want Sakura to yourself and don't like the idea of her with another guy," his mind said. Syaoran quickly pushed it back. "Sakura deserved to have some happiness," he decided. "And if being with Yazumi makes her happy, I guess I just have to help," he decided.  
  
"I'll help," he informed her.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it will be useless," she said dubiously.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll give you a grooming lesson. By the time, I'm done with you, I can guarantee that Yazumi will not be the only guy who will pine for you," he said confidently.  
  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I need to come up with a lesson plan though. Give me until tomorrow, okay," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura cried as she hugged him gratefully. "You are a wonderful friend," she said.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her. "I hope I know what I just got myself into," he told himself as they continued their walk home.  
  
  
  
To be continued..............................................  
  
What do you think of the idea. Do you guys like it? I really hope so. Anyway, if someone had used this idea before, please email me so that I can remove it. 


	2. Mixed Emotions

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. All the characters belong to Clamp with the exception of Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hi! Thanks for all your reviews. I was very very uncertain about this story at first and it means a lot to me to know that you like the idea. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it too.  
  
A few words to the reviewers:  
  
Peachblossom4416: Thanks for your review. I hope you will still like this story after reading this chapter.  
  
Mirashi Haku: I have never ever consider ending a story that will not end with s+s together. Thanks for reading.  
  
Jeah: I'm glad you like this story so far. I hope you will like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
kotsch: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you think its great.  
  
iii_sis: Its cute? Thanks. I really appreciate your review.  
  
SAKURA LOVER: Thanks for your comment.  
  
sahmandah: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
bishounen lovah: Thanks for your review.  
  
cool camzy blue: I'm glad you find it good so far. I really appreciate your review. Thanks!  
  
Sakura Sparkles: Thanks. I'm not sure if my story is really original though. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Litun: Really? Thanks for saying that its good. It means a lot to me to know that.  
  
No name: Thanks for your review.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. By the way, I'm so sorry about Yazumi's physical appearance. I did not notice taht it was similar to Ryu until you pointed that out. I hope you don't mind. Actually, I just love guys with black hair and blue eyes. :o)  
  
SweetCard: At the moment, I still have to set the plot and develop the characters. So it might be a bit dry with only a few hints of s+s. There will be more s+s in the later chapters. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Wiza_Dan_U: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate that.  
  
Xiaoyu Ling: Hope you will like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions  
  
"I can't be late. I can't be late," Sakura chanted as she ran towards the classroom. She was going to be late. However, when she ran round the corridor, she accidentally collided into someone.  
  
"Ooof," she exclaimed, her arms flailing as she began to fall. The person whom she crashed into quickly grabbed her hand and steadied her. "Gomen nasai," she apologised. She looked up at her saviour and to her mortification, she realised that it was Yazumi.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Sakura nodded furiously and bent down to collect their scattered papers. Yazumi bent down to help her."I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes," she said earnestly.  
  
Yazumi smiled at her confession. "It okay....," he began but Sakura had already picked up her papers and was now walking away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she shouted again as she disappeared round the corner.  
  
  
  
In the classroom,  
  
Sakura stepped into the classroom just in time before the bell rang. "Whoops!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched her fist triumphantly in the air. Syaoran who had been waiting for her approach smiled at her antics. He always loved the energetic way she carried herself. She walked up to him. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun," she greeted. Syaoran greeted back. He was about to say more to her when the teacher and Yazumi entered. He glanced at Sakura and noticed her blush. Somehow a nasty feeling; something that felt suspiciously like jealousy; crept into his heart. He shook his head and tried to ignore the feeling but he still could not stop glaring at the other boy. It seemed that he could not face the fact that his best friend could be interested in another boy. Syaoran sighed. "I am not selfish. Sakura is my best friend and I should do everything I could to help her capture the guy of her dreams," he told himself. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had even came up with a plan for her. He should be happy that he could help her. But why did he feel so unhappy about it?  
  
  
  
During break,  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were in the cafeteria having their lunch.  
  
"So, Sakura, Syaoran, do you want to go to the movies with us after school today?" Tomoyo invited. Sakura was about to answer when Syaoran quickly cut in.  
  
"No we can't make it. We have something on," Syaoran interjected.  
  
"We do?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I thought we could start with our plan," he added meaningfully.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura realised. Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other.  
  
"What plan?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Uh...," Sakura began, looking nervously at Syaoran. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he gave her an amused, unhelpful smile. Sakura glared at him. He grinned back. It was obvious he was enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"So what is it?" Tomoyo prodded.  
  
"Its uh nothing much really," Sakura said lamely. Syaoran snorted in disbelief. Both Tomoyo and Eriol turned to Syaoran in surprise, then they looked back at Sakura was still glaring at Syaoran. Their expression a mixture of confusion and interest.  
  
"Nothing much," Sakura repeated vehemently, shooting Syaoran a warning glance. Syaoran raised his brows questioningly at her.  
  
Unable to stand it anymore, she kicked his leg under the table. Syaoran, who had not expected such an attack from Syaoran cried in pain. "Ow!!!! What you do that for?" he cried. Sakura looked serenely at him.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked innocently but it was obvious in her face that she was gloating.  
  
Syaoran smiled reluctantly. "You are something, you know that?" he said. There was admiration in his voice.  
  
"I know," Sakura replied. Eriol and Tomoyo just watched the exchange. They knew something was going on between Sakura and Syaoran and they were curious to find out what it was.  
  
"Tell us," Eriol urged.  
  
"Nothing really," Sakura said, again shooting Syaoran a warning glance. Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell us what is going on. I know both of you are hiding something," Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura gulped. She did not want to share it with Tomoyo and Eriol-at least not yet.  
  
"Ring!!!!" Sakura was saved from answering by the bell. She sighed with relief and said brightly,"Break over." She then quickly walked back to her classroom. Syaoran followed closely behind her.  
  
"That was close," he muttered.  
  
"And no thanks to you at all," she shot back.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Wait for me after school, okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "We are taking a trip to the mall," he announced.  
  
  
  
After school,  
  
"Why are we going to the mall?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the school gate.  
  
"I'm changing your wardrobe," he replied.  
  
Huh?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"Since I am an expert on women's fashion, I thought I will give you advice on what kind of clothes you should wear," he explained.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" she demanded, gesturing at her shirt and jeans.Syaoran stopped and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
(AN: They wear home clothes to school)  
  
"It's fine but if you were ever to attract Yazumi's attention, you have to do better than this," Syaoran remarked.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, wide-eyed.  
  
"You look like one of us guys," he continued bluntly.  
  
"I can't help it. I don't have an elder sister to emulate. I only have a brother and he teaches me how to be a tomboy," Sakura said.  
  
"Not anymore," Syaoran quipped. Then he looked at her short hair. "Hmmm, I know the perfect way for you to style your hair," he said as he looked at her hair critically. Sakura raised he hand self-conciously to her dishevelled hair.  
  
"Let's go. We have little time to waste," he urged as he took her hand and led her to the bus stop.  
  
  
  
In the mall,  
  
"What kind of clothes do you think will suit me?" Sakura asked as she browsed through the clothes rack.  
  
"Something cool and elegant," he answered thoughtfully. After a while, he exclaimed, "Aha!"  
  
"You've found something?" Sakura asked expectantly.  
  
"Viola'," he announced, holding up a simple yet beautiful green blouse along with a white silk skirt.  
  
"Green?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"It complements your eyes," he reasoned hastily.  
  
"Come on. Go and try it on," he urged as he handed the clothes over to her.  
  
"If you say so," she said dubiously as she went to the changing room.  
  
Syaoran was whistling to himself when he heard Sakura called him. He turned and what he saw stole his breath away. In her usual shirt and jeans, she would always look cute and perky but in this, she looked absolutely breathtaking. "You look beautiful," he breathed.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, her expression earnest yet shy.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "This will no doubt capture Yazumi's notice," he added. As he said that, he could feel the bitter taste in his mouth. He did not know why he felt this way everytime he thought of Sakura and Yazumi but he was also determined not to figure it out.  
  
"Alright, let's take this," he said abruptly. Then he looked around and picked a few more clothes. "And these," he decided, trying to push away his confused feelings.  
  
"I can't afford all these," Sakura protested, looking at the clothes he had chosen for her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll pay for them," Syaoran told her. Sakura looked like she was about to protest again when Syaoran cut in, "Come on. Its not everyday I could spend for my best friend. Consider it my early birthday present to you."  
  
"Alright," Sakura relented. "I just don't feel comfortable using your money, that's all."  
  
"You'll find a way to repay me one day," he teased.  
  
  
  
The next day,  
  
Syaoran was waiting impatiently for Sakura. He knew she was going to wear her new clothes today. He hoped she wore the green blouse and the white skirt-It's his favourite! Yazumi, who was sitting beside him, stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Syaoran just watched him with a frown on his face; it seemed he had been doing a lot of that lately since he knew of Sakura's crush on Yazumi. Suddenly, he saw Yazumi stopped and gaped at the doorway. Syaoran turned to see what Yazumi was gazing at and he frowned even deeper. Standing at the doorway, wearing the suit that he had bought her yesterday, was Sakura. She also had styled her hair in a way Syaoran had thought her yesterday. All in all, she looked absolutely stunning! When Sakura's eyes met his across the room, he was able to see the shy and uncertain look in her expression and Syaoran realised that it made her looked even more endearing. He turned to Yazumi who was still gazing at Sakura with a transfixed look on his face. "It seems that our first step has created the effect we wanted," he thought with triumph, but there was a tinge of disappointment in his heart that disturbed him. He struggled to ignore it.  
  
Sakura walked self-conciously to her seat. She knew everyone in the classroom was watching her. "You look beautiful, Sakura," Rika praised as Sakura passed her.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiharu called as she ran to the front of the classroom towards Sakura. Takashi was close behind her. "You look great," Chiharu said as she looked at her with admiration. "You should wear like this everyday."  
  
"Thanks, Chiharu," Sakura thanked gratefully.  
  
"Do you know, if a lady starts to wear...............................," Takashi began but Chiharu quickly knocked him.  
  
"Don't bother him," Chiharu said. Sakura smiled and continued to her seat. She was so occupied with her own thoughts that she crashed into a certain someone again.  
  
"Wha...attt!!" she sputtered as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Yazumi greeted as he steadied her.  
  
"Yaa.....zuuu..mi..," she stammered. She took a deep breath to calm her rioting nerves. "I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going," she apologised.  
  
"Its okay. It seems that we keep bumping into each other lately," he said giving her a melting smile.  
  
"Umm...yeah," she said nervously. She tried to look unaffected by his smile but she was failing.  
  
"Anyway, yesterday when we crashed into each other at the corridor, I accidentally took your literature paper by mistake. I forgot to bring it today so can I give you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura nodded.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled and started to walk away. Then he turned and said, "By the way, you look beautiful today but then you have always been so even in your shirt and jeans." He winked at her and walked to the front of the classroom. Sakura flushed and went to her seat.  
  
Syaoran who was watching the exchange scowled at them. "I guess you must be responsible with Sakura's new look," Tomoyo remarked behind him. Syaoran turned around and realised that both Tomoyo and Eriol had been standing behind him.  
  
"I bet this has something to do with the plan which you guys are so secretive about yesterday," Eriol challenged.  
  
"Well...uh.....," Syaoran began.  
  
"What is it exactly?" Tomoy asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Syaoran said, gesturing to Sakura and Yazumi who were talking with one another.  
  
Tomoyo caught on quickly. "She didn't," she gasped in surprise.  
  
"She did," Syaoran confirmed with a nod.  
  
"I can't believe I never noticed her crush on Yazumi before," she said.  
  
"That's because you are too busy drooling over Eriol," Syaoran reasoned. Tomoyo flushed.  
  
"That is really nice of you to help her out," Eriol complimented.  
  
"Yeah, nice indeed," he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Not bad at all, Syaoran," Tomoyo said, observing Sakura and Yazumi. "It seems a simple makeover has already helped Sakura capture Yazumi's attention," she observed,  
  
"This is shallow. He doesn't seem to notice her before and now, just because of a change in clothes he started to develop an interest in her," he said snidely.  
  
Eriol shook his head and said, "You're contradicting yourself, Syaoran. If I'm not wrong, you are the one who asked her to change her style of clothing so that Yazumi notice her and now that it works, you say its shallow."  
  
Syaoran remained quiet. He knew Eriol got a point. He was the one who suggest to her that she should change her wardrobe. He remained silent, hoping that they would chage the subject. However, Tomoyo had something more to add.  
  
"And how about you? Look at all the girls you have gone out with. They all have one thing in common besides being airheads; they are one of the most beautiful girls in school. Intelligence and good attitude has never been your criteria in looking for a girlfriend," Tomoyo pointed out to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, and all the relationship do not last for more than one month," Syaoran argued.  
  
"You're right," Tomoyo agreed. "The point is, most of you guys will tend to get attracted to a pretty face first. It will take a while later before you guys look at a girl's attitude and intelligence. For now, let's just watch what will happen. If Yazumi really likes her for herself and not just her new look, he would pursue her eventually. He does not, he would forget about her after a while," Tomoyo surmised.  
  
Syaoran grunted. He knew what Tomoyo had said was right and he could not think of a single rebuttal for her. At that time, Sakura went over to him. "Thanks, Syaoran," she thanked, he eyes filled with gratitude. Syaoran sighed. He knew he should be happy that the first part of their plan is working.  
  
"You're welcome," he answered weakly. Inwardly he was chastising himself. "What is wrong with me lately?" he thought angrily.  
  
Sakura smiled happily and sat at her own seat as she let out a contented sigh. She was feeling cheerful today and it was all thanks to Syaoran's willingness to help her change into a better girl. She would always be grateful for agreeing to help her. Now, she would just wait and see what would happen next.  
  
  
  
To be continued................................................................... ................  
  
  
  
Do you notice how confused Syaoran is getting? shake head Poor guy.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. If you have any ideas on how to improve on this story, feel free to give me your suggestion and I will seriously consider it. Till then, see ya soon! 


	3. A Bizzare Request

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. All the characters belong to Clamp except for Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hi again, everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I did get my first flame though but then, smile genkily what's a flame compared to 20 other positive reviews. Its not going to deter me from posting another chapter. Of course, if most of you guys hate it, then I will stop. So here it is. Hope you will enjoy it.  
  
  
  
A few words to the reviewers:  
  
cherry-princess: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.  
  
Lonely Tenshi: grin I'll be updating more chapters. Hope you will like this one. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
sahmandah: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Azaela: I really appreciate your reviews. Hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Rushi33: Thanks for your advice. I will keep it in mind all the time. Thank you.  
  
kotsch: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review.  
  
iii_sis: Yeah but Syaoran will figure it out soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
bishounen lovah: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. Its okay if you don't have any suggestions.  
  
Litun: Thanks. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
CrystalSakura: I'm really glad that you like how the story goes so far. I hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Wiza_Dan_U:stroke chin thoughtfullyHmmm! I can't type very fast. Hee! Hee! Thanks for your review.  
  
Mirashi Haku: Yup. He will realize his feelings soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: smile I'm really happy to know that you find the previous chapter kawaii. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sakura: Yes. (Sakura's confused between infatuation and love at the moment but she will figure it out soon) Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
midnight dreamer: Thanks for your review. Hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Anime Bear: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SAKURA LOVER: I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks.  
  
yoshi09: I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jeah: Here's the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.  
  
And for the flamer, all I have to say is, take a deep breath "Too bad you feel that way about my story. I have always appreciated honesty however, you better watch out for your language. It reflects badly on your character."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Bizzare Request  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking to school together as they always did every Friday morning.  
  
"So, will you be attending our soccer match this weekend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course. I won't miss it for the world," Sakura answered without any hesitation.  
  
Syaoran smiled. Sakura had never missed any of his match. She would always be at the stands cheering for him. "Do you think we have any chance of reaching the finals?" he asked again.  
  
"There's no doubt the team will reach the finals. The team is great and you make an excellent captain," Sakura praised loyally. Syaoran glowed with pride at her words.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," Sakura replied back. Syaoran looked at her who was smiling at him and his heart caught in his throat. "She looks so beautiful. Why have I not noticed it before?" he wondered absently. Today, she had worn a navy blue vest over her short white dress. It made her looked cool and elegant. Then, realising the direction his thoughts was heading, he shook his head. "She is my best friend. I'm not supposed to feel this way towards her?" he reminded himself.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran worriedly who was furiously shaking his head as though willing something to get out of his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked. Syaoran stopped as his eyes finally settled on her once again. "What's wrong?" Sakura repeated, noting the frown on his face. Syaoran smiled weakly. He could not possibly tell her that he was starting to have strange 'feelings' around her. "Nothing," he said. Sakura looked unconvinced and Syaoran lied, "I was just worried about the match."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura blinked.  
  
Before she could ask anymore questions, Syaoran added brightly, "Come on. We are going to be late for class." With that, he started to walk quickly to school leaving Sakura to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a while, they just continued on their journey to school silently. Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura. There was a slight frown on her face and she seemed to be occupied with something.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked concerned. Sakura turned to him in surprised. Then, she looked away and continued to walk silently. Syaoran matched his pace with hers as he waited for her to speak up. He knew she was battling whether to share her worries with him or not.  
  
"I've been thinking........," she began. Syaoran waited expectantly. Sakura took a deep breath and continued, "Do you think Yazumi will ever like me?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. He should have known that it was Yazumi who was occupying her thoughts. It bothered him a lot. "Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Sakura was playing with the hem of her vest nervously. "I.........I....mean......wearing these clothes will attract his notice but how about myself? Will he like me for myself? I don't flirt like most girls and I don't even behave like them most of the time. Will he accept me for me?" she asked, the uncertainty in her eyes was evident.  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned to her. He was amazed by the effect Yazumi had on his best friend but he was also VERY piqued that it was Yazumi who affect her- and not (Ahem!) him. Syaoran frowned. "This is not the time to feel this way," he told himself. Then, he cupped his hand under her chin and pushed her head back gently so that she looked at him.  
  
"Listen, Sakura. You are wonderful the way you are. Don't try to change because of anyone. If Yazumi cannot accept you as you are, then he don't deserve you. Be yourself alright? You don't have to be like those girls," he advised. Syaoran shuddered as he thought of the girls who had thrown themselves at him and flirted shamlessly. The thought of Sakura being like one of them scare him. Sakura stared at him dubiously. "Do not be someone you are not," he continued forcefully. "Promise me, Sakura. Promise me you won't change because of this," he urged.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "I promise. Thanks, Syaoran," she vowed. Syaoran sighed with relief. He doubt he could take it if Sakura turned into one of those girls and lost her own uniqueness.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and headed for school.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hey, slow down," she called as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the classroom,  
  
"Syaoran!!!!" Sakura panted as they went into the class. "Do you have to walk so fast," she complained once he let go of her hand. Syaoran grinned at her. "We are not even late!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We are not early either," Syaoran teased.  
  
"For your information, Mr Punctuality, if you look around now, you will notice that we are the first one to arrive," Sakura pointed out.  
  
Syaoran looked around and grinned even wider. "Oh yeah," he said. Sakura smirked at him. "Well, the rest are late," he announced dramatically.  
  
Sakura shook her head in amusement. "You're impossible," she said.  
  
Syaoran gave her an impertinent look. "I know," he said arrogantly.  
  
"By the way, are we still on this afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"The basketball match, you mean?" Syaoran clarified. Sakura nodded. "Of course. I have to gain back my dignity after you creamed me last week," he added.  
  
Sakura shot him an irrepressible smile. "Prepare to get creamed again," she warned.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Syaoran shot back. "I'll make sure you won't score more than 5 today."  
  
Sakura snorted. "Hah! Like that will ever happen."  
  
Syaoran was about to continue their verbal swordplay when someone entered the room. Syaoran glanced at the person and realised that it was Yazumi. As Syaoran watched with narrowed eyes, he saw Yazumi's eyes lit up when he saw Sakura. Then Yazumi strode purposefully towards her. Syaoran abruptly went to his seat, his expression masked.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called unquiringly. "What happened to him?" she wondered at the evident change in his mood. She was dwelling on this when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Sakura," the voice called. Sakura turned and saw Yazumi.  
  
"Yazumi, hi!" she greeted joyfully, thoughts of Syaoran momentarily fled away.  
  
"How have you been?" Yazumi asked.  
  
"Fine," Sakura answered. Yazumi smiled. Syaoran scowled. Eventhough he was determined not to show any expression, he could not stop himself from scowling. Yazumi then handed Sakura a stack of papers.  
  
"Here's the paper I accidentally took two days ago," Yazumi said. Sakura took the papers. "Anyway...," Yazumi began nervously. Syaoran observed him in surprise. If he was not mistaken, he had just heard a quiver of uncertainty in Yazumi's voice. Yazumi had always seemed unaffected even around the most popular girls in school, but now he was blushing and looked totally uncomfortable. Syaoran smirked when he noticed that Yazumi had lost his cool but it faded instantly when he realised that it was probably because Yazumi too was attracted to Sakura just like she was to Yazumi. Syaoran watched both of them. Both had pink tinges on their cheeks. "They look perfect together," his mind told him. "Shut up!" he mentally shouted to himself and scowled even deeper at this revelation. He stared at the table trying hard to ignore the couple who was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Anyway?" Sakura prodded when Yazumi still had not continued.  
  
"I....ah.......I.....you see, I've read your literature paper. I think its very good. You have always been scoring high marks for it and..........," Yazumi's voice trailed off. Sakura just looked at him, bewildered. I mean, I'm very weak in it and I think I will need help in it," Yazumi added. Sakura blinked in surprise.Yazumi took a deep breath and said, "What I'm trying to say is that...................can you tutor me in literature, please????"  
  
For a moment, there was silence as all three of them held their breath. "You want me to help you?" Sakura asked incredulously.  
  
Yes," Yazumi nodded. Then giving Sakura his most charming smile, he pleaded, "Please, Sakura. Can you help me?"  
  
"Alright," Sakura agreed happily.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura," Yazumi said, gifting her with another heart-melting smile.  
  
"Casanova," Syaoran muttered, unable to help himself. The couple did not hear him though.  
  
"You're welcome. When do you want to start?" Sakura asked Yazumi.  
  
"How about after school today?" Yazumi asked. Syaoran held his breath. Both he and Sakura had intended to play basketball together today. He wondered if Sakura remembered and if she did remember, what would she do. The pessimist in him already told him that she would probably forget about it. However, Sakura surprised him by telling Yazumi," I'm sorry, Yazumi. I can't make it today. I intend to play basketball with Syaoran after school," Sakura informed Yazumi candidly.  
  
Yazumi turned to Syaoran who looked slightly pleased with Sakura's answer. "It okay," Yazumi relented, still observing Syaoran with a shrewd expression on his face. "How about on Monday then?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied readily.  
  
"Next week then. I can't wait for it to come," Yazumi told the blushing Sakura.  
  
  
  
After school,  
  
"15!" Syaoran announced triumphantly as he scored another basket. Sakura and Syaoran had been playing for quite a while now and it seemed that Sakura was playing very badly. She had only scored 3 points if compared to Syaoran's 15 points. Syaoran stopped playing. It was so unlike her to play badly especially against him. She usually creamed him. In fact, she seemed very distracted today.  
  
"Why aren't we playing?" Sakura asked, surprised that he had stopped.  
  
"You are not yourself today. You seemed distracted. What's bothering you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Syaoran had expected Sakura to either deny it or tell him the truth but what happened totally caught him unprepared. She blushed so brightly that Syaoran thought that all the blood in her body must have rushed up to her face. Syaoran sighed as realisation hit him. "It must be Yazumi again," he decided.  
  
"Its Yazumi, isn't it?" he asked warily.  
  
Sakura shook her head furiously.  
  
"Then what?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, this morning, I've heard some of the girls talking about...uuh....kissing. It was then I realised how ummm inexperienced I was," Sakura began. Syaoran waited for her to continue as he tried to make sense on what she was talking about. "So.................," Sakura's voice trailed off.  
  
"So?" Syaoran prodded.  
  
"So.......since you are a guy and also my best friend," she continued and then paused to take a deep breath. "Can you teach me .......how..........to........how.......to........................kiss?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, shocked.  
  
  
  
To be continued................................................................... ..................................  
  
  
  
Hee! Hee! What will happen next? Will Syaoran agree? And if they do kiss, will they notice the chemistry between them? Will they be able to deny it? What about Yazumi?  
  
Look out for the next chapter in two to three weeks time.  
  
  
  
I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If all goes well, the next chapter will concentrate more on Sakura's feelings than Syaoran's. Do you ever have a crush on someone for so long but when you finally get him, you wonder if he is not meant for you all along; that reality is usually way different than what you have anticipated? I think that is what is going to happen next. I'm open to other suggestions though.  
  
Anyway, if you have read my bio section, I would have already mentioned that I won't be updating in a while since I have exams at the end of this month (I need to revise). ;o)  
  
I hope you don't mind. If you are also following The Lady in You, I will be updating one more chapter this week before I stopped posting until after May 3. Till then, thanks for reading and please review. See you guys again in the beginning of May.  
  
Lyeza 


	4. Turning Point

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Card Captor Sakura. The only character I have is Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hi! I actually wanted to do my More Than Just a Switch first but its rather confusing with Syaoran and Eriol switching bodies and stuff so I've decided to update this story first. Thanks so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
  
(I'm having a headache at the moment but I really hope the chapter will not turn out bad)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Turning Point  
  
"What!" Syaoran exclaimed when he heard Sakura's request.  
  
Sakura blushed even more furiously. "Cou..ld...you.....," she stammered as she started to repeat what she had said earlier but Syaoran cut her in.  
  
"Why?" he asked instead.  
  
"Because....because.....I'm just curious. I want to know how to kiss and how it feels like to be kissed," Sakura explained lamely.  
  
"And you want ME to demonstrate?" he asked, his heart was beating faster and faster by the second.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I trust you," she said.  
  
The three words carried a wealth of meaning to Syaoran, causing a surge of warmth and tenderness to flow through him. Syaoran froze with indecision.  
  
"Will you teach me, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her jade eyes pleading at him.  
  
"Ummmmm," Syaoran mumbled, his mind racing with many possibilities. God knows he have been wanting to kiss her for quite a while now and now that he was given this opportunity, should he grasp it? What will happen after they kiss? What if he lost control and frighten her instead? "Oh come on, Syaoran. Its just a simple kiss," his heart reasoned. "There's no reason for you to get so worked up over it. Its going to be a friendly kind of kiss. And close friends do that sometimes, don't they?" His mind however was telling him the opposite.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura prodded as she stared at him intently.  
  
Syaoran focused his attention back to her. He was still unsure what to do.  
  
After a while of silence, Sakura said, "Its alright if you don't want to. Silly of me to even think that." She started to turn away.  
  
In that instant, when Syaoran realised that Sakura was going to forget about her request, panic seized in him and unthinkingly, he shouted, "Wait!" He grabbed Sakura's hand to stop her from walking away. Sakura turned in surprise and stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll help you," Syaoran answered. "What! Are you crazy?" his mind screamed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked dubiously.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered. "No!!!!!" his mind protested but Syaoran ignored it.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran," Sakura smiled gratefully at him, causing strange sensations to his insides. Syaoran gulped.  
  
"Alright. What am I supposed to do now?" Sakura asked uncertainly.  
  
"First, step closer to me, Sakura," Syaoran explained. Sakura moved closer until she stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Then?" she asked again.  
  
Syaoran did not answer her. He cupped his hand underneath her chin, pushed her head back and stared into her eyes. She looked very uncertain and nervous. Syaoran smiled tenderly. "Don't be so tense," he chided gently. "Just relax and trust me, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ha...aii," Sakura stammered.  
  
Syaoran lowered his head closer to hers and Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the moment when his lips touched hers. After a while, it never came. Sakura opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with tenderness and something else unrecognizable by Sakura. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried. She saw Syaoran shook his head furiously as though trying to rid himself of a certain kind of spell.  
  
"Nothing," he said, frowning slightly. Then he wrapped his arms aroung her waist and kissed Sakura. The moment their lips met, electricity jolted through them, stunning both of them by its intensity. However, neither seemed willing to break the contact. Sakura shivered slightly eventhough she was feeling totally warm as Syaoran continued to move his lips expertly against hers. Despite her inexperience and innocence, Sakura kissed him back surprising both herself and Syaoran and causing Syaoran to be even more unwilling to stop the kiss.  
  
"Sakura...," Syaoran whispered softly against her lips.  
  
At that, Sakura finally returned to reality. "Oh dear," she gasped, trying to break free of his hold.  
  
Syaoran readily broke his hold of her. "Sakura?" he asked uncertainly as he stared at her but she was busy looking at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded but she still refused to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran apologised, thinking that she might be angry.  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised. "What for?" she asked.  
  
"For kissing you," he said though it sounded more like a question.  
  
"No! No! Don't say that. I was the one who asked you to kiss me, remember?" Sakura said, shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Anyway," Sakura continued. "Thanks. I did not know that a kiss can be this good," she said, smiling shyly at him.  
  
"Me either," Syaoran thought as he ran his hand through his messy hair. None of his previous experiences with his ex-girlfriends had ever been this good-this wonderful and magical. With Sakura, he had actually lost control and totally forgot that it was his best friend that he was kissing and it was supposed to be a kissing lesson(just a lesson).  
  
Syaoran glanced back at her and dug his hands in his pockets. It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her again.  
  
For a while, they just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do next.  
  
"Aahh, Syaoran...," Sakura began.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran prodded.  
  
"I need to get going now. See you during the match tomorrow," Sakura said as she hurriedly carried her bag, waved him goodbye and practically ran to the bus stop.  
  
Syaoran stared at her retreating back. "I can't believe I've kissed Sakura, my best friend, and I have actually enjoyed it," he thought. "Great, Syaoran. You should not have kissed her. Now you probably won't be able to rid her out of your mind," his mind said. "Shut up!" he shouted. It was a good thing that no one was there or they would have thought he's gone crazy.  
  
"I have a game tomorrow and I need to concentrate on it," he said vehemently. With that thought in mind, he picked up his bag and left the school.  
  
  
  
In Sakura's house  
  
Sakura sighed as she heavily as she sank onto the bed. The dazed expression had still not left her face yet. Slowly, she lifted her hand and touched her lips. "What have happened just now?" she whispered. When she had made her request, it was just out of curiousity. She did not expect the overwhelming reaction that followed. His kiss had made her feel special and wanted-as if she's more than just his best friend................................... Then Sakura sat up.  
  
"Get a life, Sakura," Sakura chastised herself. "He probably kissed you the way he kissed other girls," she reasoned. However, she still could not help feeling as if the kiss might have meant something more to him as it was to her. "What is he doing now? Is he thinking about me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Who's thinking about you?" a voice asked.  
  
"Aaah!!!" Sakura shouted as she jumped in shock. She looked at the direction where the voice came from. "Kero!" she exclaimed with relief. "You scare me. I did not know you are there."  
  
"Of course, you were too busy with your own thoughts that you were oblivious to the rest of the world," Kero said.  
  
Sakura looked at him peevishly.  
  
Kero continued, "You should have looked at yourself just now, Sakura. You looked like exactly like a lovesick fool."  
  
"Quiet, Kero," Sakura ordered as she threw her pillow at him.  
  
Kero easily dodged the pillow. "So, who have affected you so? Who is he?" Kero asked.  
  
"As if I will tell you," Sakura said.  
  
"Well, as long as he's not that gaki, I guess I don't mind," Kero said dismissively.  
  
To her mortification, Sakura blushed furiously. Kero peered at Sakura intently."Oh no. Its that gaki you have been thinking about," Kero realised, horror written all over his face.  
  
"No, its not," Sakura denied.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Kero countered.  
  
"Uh............its my turn to do dinner today. I better get started," Sakura said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Just great. Now I know for sure Sakura likes the gaki," Kero muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day,  
  
During the soccer match  
  
"Go, Syaoran!" the crowd shouted as Syaoran dribbled the ball closer and closer to the goal. He easily evade one of the defenders and continued to run. "Is Sakura watching me now?" he wondered. "What the heck are you thinking, Syaoran? Will you concentrate on your match," he told himself as he kicked the ball into the net.  
  
"Goal!" the crowd shouted enthusiastically. Syaoran smiled triumphantly and then looked around the stands for Sakura. It was then he noticed her standing quite nearby but it seemed that she did not even notice he had scored. Syaoran scowled as he saw Yazumi and Sakura chatted animatedly with one another. "How could I even forget that Sakura has a crush on Yazumi? So much for the theory that our kiss might mean something more to her," he thought snidely. His frown deepening, Syaoran continued to stare at the couple, oblivious to the enthusiastic pats and punches from his team mates.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Hey, your friend just scored a goal," Yazumi remarked as he turned his attention to the field.  
  
Sakura blushed as she looked for Syaoran. "He's a great soccer player," she murmured. She saw Syaoran looking in her direction. Happily, she lifted her hand and waved but Syaoran apparently must have not seen her for he quickly turned away and ran to the centre of the field.  
  
"Umm.....Sakura?" Yazumi asked uncertainly. Sakura turned to him questioningly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are....you......are you........and Syaoran a couple?" Yazumi asked.  
  
"No....," Sakura answered but there was a slight disappointment in her voice.  
  
Yazumi missed it though and smiled at her. "I'm glad," he said softly. Sakura, however, was focusing her attention on the game that was going on that she did not hear him.  
  
As the match went on, Syaoran could not keep his mind of Sakura and Yazumi. Occasionally, he would glance at where they were standing. "Syaoran!" one of his team mates called, trying to get his attention. Syaoran quickly took the ball from his team mate and dribbled it again towards the goal. The crowd roared with excitement as the star player made his way to the goal. "Are they watching?" he could not help himself from wondering. Again, he stole a glance at the stands. Unknown to him, one of the opponent was running over to him and in his distraction, the opponent managed to tackle the ball away from him.  
  
"What!" Syaoran exclaimed as the ball was taken away from him. The roar of excitement and anticipation that was present moments ago died down. Syaoran cursed himself for getting distracted. "Focus, Syaoran. Focus," he reminded himself. Determined to commit himself completely to the game, he ran after the opponent, pushing aside thoughts of Yazumi and his best friend.  
  
  
  
After the match,  
  
"That was a pretty good game, Syaoran," his coach said after he left the shower. "Though I think you would have been able to score more goals just now. You seemed rather distracted. There were a lot of times I saw you looking over at the crowd just now," he continued. Their team had won but by just one goal which Syoaran had scored earlier on.  
  
Syaoran looked down. "I'm sorry, coach. Something is bothering my mind lately," Syaoran apologised.  
  
"Well, I hope you will be able to sort whatever problem you are having. We can't afford to have our best player performing shabbily especially with the finals coming round the corner," the coach said. Giving a reassuring pat on Syaoran's shoulder, the coach then left.  
  
"How do I sort this out?" Syaoran thought.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" his team mates called. Syaoran turned to them. "Let's go out and celebrate," they invited.  
  
"No thanks. There is someone else I need to look for," Syaoran said and went in search for Sakura. "I wonder where she is?" Syaoran asked as he went through the throng of students looking for her. He wanted to celebrate with her and talked to her. Maybe they could even talk about what had happened between them yesterday. He had felt the chemistry between them and he badly wanted to know if she had felt it too. He turned around the corner and finally saw her walking towards the exit. He was about to run towards her when he saw that she was not alone; Yazumi was beside Sakura. They were chatting animatedly with one another and to Syaoran, Sakura seemed very happy. Syaoran took a step back. "Who am I to spoil her time with the guy of her dreams?" he thought. Depressed, he went the other way, eager to avoid the couple.  
  
  
  
As Sakura walked to the bus stop with Yazumi, she looked around for Syaoran. "Where is he?" she wondered.  
  
"Who?" Yazumi asked. Sakura looked up at him, surprised. It was then Sakura realised she had spoken aloud.  
  
"Oh, no one," Sakura said hastily.  
  
Yazumi stared at her dubiously but said nothing. As they waited for the bus, Sakura could still see no sign of him. "Come on, Sakura," Yazumi called as he boarded the bus.  
  
Sakura glanced around her again and when she realised that Syaoran probably would not show up, she followed Yazumi. "I guess, he must have followed his friends to celebrate their victory and forget about me," she reasoned, slightly depressed at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Syaoran walked back to his apartment, his mind drifted back to Sakura. "Why have I been feeling this way towards Sakura lately? Could it be that I'm attracted to her?" he thought. They had been best friends for years now and he was contented to let it stay that way. However, he knew something had changed between them ever since he found out about her infatuation and was even more sure of it after yesterday. "I have always like Sakura as a best friend but......................do I want now something more?" he asked aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday morning,  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted happily.  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran greeted back but he was watching the scenery outside the window. Had Syaoran been watching her, he could have noticed the pink tinges staining her cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
"That was a great game yesterday," Sakura praised as she sat at her seat.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran drawled, finally turning to her.  
  
"Yes," Sakura nodded empathetically.  
  
"And how would you know?" he asked cynically.  
  
"Of course, I know. I was watching the game at the stands. I thought you know that," Sakura said.  
  
"Were you really watching?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, confused. "What are you talking about? Of course, I was watching," Sakura said, her tone puzzled.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Her face an expression of bewilderment and a slight hurt. Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I guess I'm just feeling particularly moody today," he apologised when he realised that he was behaving rather churlish towards her, especially since she did nothing wrong.  
  
"Alright.......," Sakura said uncertainly. She was very worried about Syaoran's behaviour. Desperate to get away from her scrunity, Syaoran immediately stood up and said, "I....I...just realise I need to do something at the library. See you later." Then he quickly walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura called. "I want to come with you too," she said but Syaoran had already left. With a resigned sigh, Sakura went back to her seat. "What's bothering Syaoran?" she asked, concerned.  
  
  
  
Unknown to them, Eriol and Tomoyo were watching the exchange. "Something is wrong with Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. Eriol pulled her out of the classroom so that Sakura could not hear them.  
  
"I know. He is not being himself," Eriol said. "He's getting more moody and is constantly frowning at someone, especially Yazumi," Eriol observed.  
  
Tomoyo gasped at his second sentence. "Could it be............," Tomoyo's words trailed off as she pondered on the possibility.  
  
"Could it be what?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned to him. "How could you be that dense? Maybe Syaoran likes Sakura and he could not accept the fact that Sakura likes Yazumi," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Maybe....," Eriol said thoughtfully.  
  
"It might be true, Eriol," Tomoyo said excitedly. "Oh kawaii! I think they will look perfect together," Tomoyo gushed.  
  
"But Sakura likes Yazumi, right?" Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yes," Tomoyo said, disappointed. "It will be wonderful if Sakura and Syaoran are together."  
  
"You know," Eriol began. "I think I saw Sakura blushed when she talked to Syaoran just now," he remarked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?" she asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I'm quite certain," he said.  
  
"Oooh! Maybe there's hope after all. Maybe there's a chance that they might get together," she said happily. Then she turned to Eriol and said, "Eriol..."  
  
"Why do I not like the tone of that voice," Eriol commented.  
  
"Why don't we play match maker?" she suggested.  
  
"No. Definitely not," Eriol said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It is not right to interfere in their relationship. Besides, if they really do belong to each other, they will figure it out soon," Eriol explained.  
  
Tomoyo looked very disappointed. "Oh well. I hope they do figure it out soon. They really are suited to each other," Tomoyo relented.  
  
"Don't worry. Give them a bit more time," Eriol reassured her.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school,  
  
Sakura was helping Yazumi with his literature assignment. Sakura had explained to Yazumi some of the important points to take note and then waited for him to listen them down. Sakura's thoughts drifted to Syaoran. "I wonder where Syaoran is? Why is he acting so weird today?" she wondered. She wished she was with him right now. It was ironic. A few days ago, she would trade anything she has to be with Yazumi but now that she was with him all she wanted to do was leave and looked for her best friend.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way? Could it be that I'm falling for Syaoran?" she asked. Then she shook her head and said, "Its Yazumi who I like. Syaoran is my best friend; not someone I'm supposed to fall in love with," she reasoned though unconvincingly.  
  
"How can our relationship change just by a kiss?" she wondered, blushing at the reminder of their kiss.  
  
"Sakura," Yazumi called, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Can you help me explain this point again? I still can't understand this," Yazumi requested.  
  
Smiling brightly at him, she started, "Alright, let's return to page 175..........."  
  
  
  
  
  
At the basketball court,  
  
Syaoran was playing basketball with Eriol. "Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked as they played.  
  
Syaoran stopped and sighed heavily. "She's tutoring Yazumi in literature," Syaoran explained, a frown deepening on his face.  
  
"You don't sound too happy about it," Eriol observed.  
  
"Who would be happy if someone keep monopolizing your best friend's attention?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Eriol asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, pretending not to understand. Eriol just kept quiet as he watched Syaoran's mental struggle.  
  
"Aaahhhh! I don't know. I just don't know how I feel," Syaoran said, frustation laced in his voice.  
  
"Do you not know?" Eriol challenged. Then he said, "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. With a wave, he turned and left.  
  
Syaoran stood at the court comtemplating what Eriol had said to him. "Eriol is right," he said softly. "I do know what is going on."  
  
He looked at the school building. He knew Sakura was in one of the classrooms with Yazumi. "I have fallen in love with Sakura, my best friend," he admitted. "But Sakura loves Yazumi, right?"  
  
  
  
To be continued................................................................... ...  
  
Oh! Syaoran has admitted to himself that he loves Sakura. Will Sakura be able to figure out that she loves him too?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. Meanwhile, thanks for reading and please review. 


	5. Who Do I Love?

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in CCS belongs to me. They belong to Clamp. shiver Just imagine the horror that will occur if I own them. I only own Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hello, again! Thanks everyone for reviewing. Its really wonderful to know that people read and review my story. Ok, let's get on with the story.................................  
  
Oh yeah, sorry for not mentioning the reviewers for chapter 4 in my last chapter. When I did the chapter, I wasn't feeling well and I want to finish up with the chapter ASAP.  
  
  
  
A few words to reviewers:  
  
Kung Fu Kandy: I'm so glad you like the story. Thank you very much.  
  
Rushi33: Hey, sorry for not telling you my opinion on your review in chapter 4. Oh, here it is......I think you are right. We must always to what we want to do and not what others want us to do. I guess, sometimes I try too hard to please people especially in my school. I just hate to let people down and I guess, that's one of my major weaknesses.  
  
HitomiKariLi: Thanks. Its nice to know you enjoy the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too. I think I'm going to have a lot of trouble with More Than Just a Switch. It will be a while before I update it again, I think.( need to sort out my plot again)  
  
JadeMoonWing: Its ok. I must say, it has already meant a lot to me that you read and like the story. I'm sorry about your best friend having to move. I have a similar experience once when my friend move to the States (I live in Singapore). Its really sad..........but distance can't separate friends, right?  
  
Rosetta: Thanks for reviewing. :o)  
  
Chang Meiling: Thanks. Its nice to know that you like the story.  
  
kotsch: Thanks for your review.  
  
Wiza_Dan_U: I'm glad you are able to review. :o) Thank you.  
  
ccol_camzy_blue: Yeah, I've updated. My exams have already ended and I am enjoying a two months break. Thanks for reading.  
  
Lonely Tenshi: I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Thanks for your review. Hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: Your review never fails to make me smile. You are just so nice and inspiring. Thanks for your review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :o)  
  
Litun: Yeah, there are hints that Sakura is wavering. Will she be able to figure out her feelings....you will find out soon. Anyway. thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anime Bear: Thanks  
  
Mirashi Haku: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate that.  
  
Sakura: I'm really honoured that you enjoy my writing. Thank you very much. Also, More Than Just a Switch is giving me a lot of problems so I doubt I will be updating it in a while. Sorry about that.  
  
iii_sis: Thanks for your review.  
  
KAWAI: Hee! Hee! You are so sweet. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
bishounen_lovah: I know. Initially, I was seriously considering to let e+t interfere in s+s relationship which would probably make the story more interesting and humorous but I change my mind. I thought it will be sweet if Sakura and Syaoran figure their feelings out for themselves. :o)  
  
Anyway, thank you for your review. I really appreciate it.  
  
Kirei Blossom: When I saw your nick in the review, I was wondering why was it so familiar to me. It was later I realised that you wrote my favourite story in fanfiction.net. You wrote Wishes From The Bottom, right? I know I probably have mentioned this in my review for that story but that story is just so awesome! I love it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story. Its really wonderful to have my favourite author review one of my stories.  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva: I'm glad you like this story. Thanks!  
  
Sarri-chan: Thanks very much for your suggestions. You know, I like your first idea and decided to develop more on it. Yazumi will play a very important role in the ending (I can't elaborate more). ;0) Anyway, I really appreciate your review. Thanks!  
  
SAKURA LOVER: I know the idea of sweet, innocent Sakura asking Syaoran to kiss her is kind of strange but I can't think of another way that will make them kiss and create a little of confusion for Sakura about her feelings for Syaoran and Yazumi. Anyway, about your question on whether Syaoran already liked Sakura even before the kiss: They are best friends, so he is kind of fond of her and like her a lot as a friend. Then, lately, he started to have attractions towards her and acknowledged it but it was until the end of the previous chapter that he accepted the fact that he loved Sakura. Thanks for your review.  
  
Amy.Star: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
FaNTaSy: Sakura is smart (maybe a bit confused at the moment) but I'm sure she will be able to figure her feelings out too. Thanks for your review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Who Do I Love?  
  
  
  
The next day, in school  
  
  
  
Syaoran was already in school waiting for Sakura. He looked at the clock worriedly. "30 more seconds before the bell rings," he thought. He hoped Sakura would reach on time. He turned to the seat beside him. Yazumi too had not arrived yet. "Maybe he's absent," Syaoran thought, slightly happy with that thought. "At least he won't be sticking beside Sakura like a leech." Suddenly, the door opened. Sakura and Yazumi entered just as the bell rang. Syaoran scowled.  
  
"That was close," Yazumi said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I know," she answered.  
  
"This is just so fun," Yazumi said again. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura managed, sounding totally confused.  
  
Yazumi smiled charmingly at her. The smile that he gave her would have made her melt a few days ago but strangely it did not seem to affect her much now. She smiled at him and walked towards her seat. As Sakura walked to the back of the class, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was watching her and Yazumi with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong with him?" she wondered.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted. Her heartbeat was starting to accelerate just by seeing him. She tried to hide her slight nervousness behind a happy smile. Eversince their kiss, they had not said much to each other. Somehow, Sakura felt as if he was avoiding her. Everytime, she came to him, he would mumble something incoherent and ran off.When he answered her, his replies would be curt and she also noticed that he kept frowning into space as if something had bothered him.  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran mumbled. He could feel the colour rose in his cheeks and looked down at his book, his long bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Is something bothering you?" Sakura asked as she peered down at him.  
  
Syaoran's face turned even redder. "Get a grip, Syaoran! How can you let a girl affect you so much,"" he scolded himself. "Nothing's wrong, Sakura," he said, his gaze fixed on the open book on his desk.  
  
"If you say so.....," Sakura said, sounding dubious but she decided not to press him. She then sat at her seat.  
  
Oblivious to Sakura and Syaoran, Yazumi was watching them. Yazumi had his attention focused on Syaoran. He was not as dense as Sakura and knew the telltale blush on Syaoran's cheek. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two close friends. Then he looked at the book which he still held in his hands.  
  
"Ummm, Sakura," Yazumi called.  
  
Sakura turned to him. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Yazumi handed Sakura her book. "Here's your book," he said.  
  
Sakura took the book from him and said gratefully, "Thank you for carrying my book for me."  
  
"Its my pleasure, Sakura," Yazumi answered. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Syaoran who was watching the exchange stiffened. "Does Sakura really loves Yazumi?" he wondered. He had known and accepted the fact that he loved Sakura. "What am I going to do now? Should I step aside and give Sakura a chance to be with the guy of her dreams or should I make her love me?" Throughout the whole day, those troubled thoughts kept hovering above him.  
  
  
  
  
  
During lunch,  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol was in the canteen having their lunch.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura shrugged trying to sound as if she did not care. However, she could not stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks. As usual, it did not escape Tomoyo's shrewd eyes. She smiled and exchanged a knowing glance at Eriol. "He mumbled something about having to do research at the library," Sakura added.  
  
"Sakura.........," Tomoyo began.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked as she distractedly played with the straw in her drink.  
  
"Do you love Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes. I love Syao.......uh ....What!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed when she realised what Tomoyo had asked. She blushed furiously at her answer. "Wha.....wha....at......are....you....talking....about?" Sakura stammered trying to hide her blunder but the damage was already done. Tomoyo smirked, her face an expression of triumph.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Of course I love Syaoran as a friend," she said adamantly. Tomoyo and Eriol just nodded complacently. Sakura's face began to get even redder. "Umm.....I really have to go now. There's something that I need to do," Sakura said desperately as she stood up and rushed out of the canteen.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol watched as Sakura walked hurriedly away from them. "I guess, you got the answer that you want," Eriol commented.  
  
"Definitely," Tomoyo replied triumphantly.  
  
  
  
After lunch, during class  
  
"Listen, class," Mr Terada announced as soon as the students settled down after lunch. "The school will be organizing a concert next month and our class has been selected to put up a group of performances for the concert."  
  
The class cheered enthusiastically at his words. "Alright, listen here," Mr Terada said authoritatively, causing the class to quieten down again. "You can perform anything you want like dancing, singing, cheering, etc. You are also allowed to do in teams, pairs or even alone. It all depends on your interest and creativity. So, you should start thinking on what to do and once you have decided, please fill in this form and hand it up to me by tomorrow afternoon," Mr Terada continued as he showed a stack of forms to the class. Everyone nodded with understanding.  
  
Satisfied, Mr Terada then put the forms aside and began to teach.  
  
Throughout the lesson, Sakura could hardly concentrate and spent most of her time thinking about the concert.  
  
"This is so great. I'll ask Syaoran later. We always do projects and performances together," Sakura thought enthusiastically. "Its going to be fun like always," she predicted. She could not wait for the class to end so that she could ask Syaoran about the performance.  
  
  
  
After class,  
  
"That's it for today," the teacher announced and left. As soon as the teacher left, everyone started to look for partners or teams to work with for the performance. Sakura immediately turned to Syaoran. Her heart fluttered when she caught him observing her with an inscrutable look on his face. The moment Sakura's eyes met his, Syaoran quickly looked down.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura began uncertainly. She did not know why, but suddenly she was feeling very nervous. Syaoran looked back at her. "I was wondering if....if.......you........if you.....," Sakura stammered but just before she could finish her sentence, Yazumi came beside.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Yazumi said.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "What is it?" she asked, focusing her attention on Yazumi.  
  
"I was wondering if you will like to perform together with me?" Yazumi asked, looking at her intently but Sakura could not miss the hopeful, earnest look on his face.  
  
"Uhhhh....," Sakura said uncertainly. She glanced furtively at Syaoran, who was now staring at something outside the classroom; his expression hard yet unreadable.  
  
"What should I do?" Sakura thought in panic. "Oh, come on, Sakura. Yazumi had just given you another chance to be with him again. What is there to decide?" her mind told her. Sakura hesitated. "Isn't that what you have been wishing for? Isn't that what you want?" her mind taunted. Sakura sneaked a glance at Syaoran again. "You like Syaoran, don't you? That is why you are starting to lose interest in Yazumi." Sakura shook her head at the thought as if trying to dismiss it out of her mind.  
  
Yazumi, who had been watching Sakura shook her head, said disappointedly, "Its alright if you don't want to. I understand," he said turning away.  
  
"No!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing his hands. Yazumi turned back to her. "I will love to work with you," Sakura said, smiling at him. Inwardly though, a part of her saddened at the thought but she struggled to ignore it. "Yazumi had asked me first and I hate to reject him," she reasoned mentally. "Anyway, this is another chance to get even closer to Yazumi," she reasoned again. She knew she should feel elated at the prospect but strangely she did not feel too excited about it as she expected.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura," Yazumi said. "I'm honoured."  
  
  
  
Syaoran's heart dropped with disappointment when he heard Sakura agreed to partner with Yazumi. "What do you expect, Syaoran? Sakura loves Yazumi and of course, she will not reject him," he chastised himself. He knew he should have expected Sakura to perform together with Yazumi but.......why did he feel just now as if she had wanted to ask him to join her before Yazumi interrupted them. Syaoran shook his head. "Stop hallucinating, Syaoran. You are probably just imagining things," he thought, squelching whatever hope that Sakura might feel something more for him than just friendship. Unhappily, he stood up, lifted his bag and left.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran left. "Syaoran, wait!" Sakura called, wanting to walk home with him but he just left the classroom without giving her another glance. "I guess he did not hear me," she muttered, feeling very down.  
  
"Are you going home, Sakura?" Yazumi asked, interrupting her troubled thoughts. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked. Sakura turned to him in surprise. "He wants to walk home with me?" Sakura thought. "Could there be a chance that he might like me?" she wondered.  
  
"Alright," Sakura answered but her mind was whirling with thoughts. "What will I do if he really does like me? Do I feel the same way about him? Is being with him what I truly want? What about Syaoran?"  
  
Trying to calm her troubled thoughts, Sakura then picked up her bag and let Yazumi led her out of the classroom.  
  
Sakura and Yazumi were walking home together. While Yazumi chatted excitedly on and on about what they should perform, Sakura's thoughts drifted to Syaoran. "I wonder who will he be working with for the concert," she wondered distractedly. Then she frowned when she thought of his behaviour for the past few days. "Syaoran sure was acting so weird lately. Is it because of me? Somehow I feel as if he's avoiding me. He doesn't want to talk to me much anymore," she thought wistfully. Sakura stole a glance at Yazumi.  
  
".........maybe we can sing a duet," he was saying.  
  
Sakura smiled softly. Yazumi was just so sweet but Sakura knew that her feelings for him had changed. Yazumi was still the same, wonderful guy that she had thought him to be; probably even better; but she knew and accepted the fact now that all she felt for him was friendship and affection but not love. She did not love him in the way she had expected......she loved someone else. Sakura stopped and stiffened. "Does that mean I love........," she thought wildly.  
  
Yazumi turned back to Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Yazumi asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Yazumi," Sakura said. Dismissing her troubled thoughts, she walked up to Yazumi, linked her hand with his and dragged him along. "Don't worry about me," she said, reassuring him.  
  
"If you say so...," Yazumi said softly but he continued to observe her bright, happy face. "She's faking it," he realised shrewdly but he decided not to press her. It was not because he wanted to give her privacy though; it was because he was afraid of the answer she might give him.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next few days, Syaoran dilligently avoided Sakura especially when he saw her with Yazumi. "I do not want to spoil her time with the guy of her dreams" would always be his reason but he knew it was more than that. It hurt him to know that Sakura will not love him as he loves her and that Sakura loves a guy who was disgustingly perfect (A girl's dream). Everytime he saw them together, it was all he could do to prevent himself from rushing up to Yazumi and tore him away from Sakura. He tried to avoid Sakura every chance he could but he knew Sakura was getting more confused and bewildered by his treatment of her. He knew Sakura would probably confront him when she could not stand his behaviour anymore. "I need to sort out my feelings first," he decided. Today, however, he could not avoid her as they always walked to school together every Friday.  
  
  
  
Friday, on the way to school  
  
  
  
As they always did every Friday, Sakura and Syaoran walked to school together. However, unlike the usual cameraderie and laughter that they always enjoyed, this time was filled with tension between the pair. Syaoran was walking quietly and briskly while Sakura just walked silently beside him, absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
"This is just so awkward," Syaoran thought frustatedly. Never once in his lifetime did he not know what to say to a girl. He always had a way with the girls and always knew the right thing to say them. This time though, he totally had no idea what to say to Sakura, his own best friend. "Say something, Syaoran? Just remove the tension," he told himself. "Talk about what? The weather?" he wondered desperately. "Just say something!!!!" his mind shouted.  
  
"Ummm...," Syaoran began. "Nice weather today!" he blurted out. He turned to Sakura to see what she would react to this but she was too absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not hear him.  
  
"Oh well! At least I've tried," Syaoran thought. It was silent for a little while until he heard Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand in the air. Syaoran turned to her, shocked. Sakura stopped and faced him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked confused.  
  
"This!" Sakura said, looking up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"We are not talking to each other anymore. For the past few days, you pratically ignore me and avoid me. Now, you keep silent and don't seem to want to talk to me at all. What's wrong, Syaoran? Have I done anything to offend you?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran felt shame as he saw the hurt and bewilderment that was obvious in her eyes. In his effort to avoid her and try to stop his unrequited feelings for her, he had unwittingly hurt her. "No, you have not offended me," he answered.  
  
"What then?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, what then?" he thought to himself. "Umm.....you don't really offend me......but....," he began, still unsure what to say to her exactly.  
  
"Its about the kiss, isn't it?" Sakura interrupted.  
  
Syaoran looked down. "Sort of," he whispered. "This is your chance, Syaoran. Tell her how you feel," his mind told him.  
  
Sakura gazed up at her best friend. "Is he repulsed by the kiss we shared? Does he think that I want him to be my boyfriend after that and hate the idea but yet too nice to say it to my face?" she wondered errorneously. "Oh, well. I'll put his fears to rest," she decided.  
  
"Ummm... Sakura, I was thinking about us," Syaoran began nervously. "I....ah.....," he said but Sakura interjected him.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran. That kiss meant nothing. It was just a lesson, for which I'm truly grateful. We should not let it affect us," Sakura lied.  
  
Syaoran blinked at her words. His heart fell with disappointment. "But I......," he continued but again he was interrupted.  
  
"I don't expect anything from you. Please don't feel awkward about it. I don't want our friendship to change. I like it the way it is now. I really treasure our friendship," Sakura said, pleading at him. She was trying to convince him that she was not affected by their kiss and it had meant nothing to her although it was not true. She thought that Syaoran was afraid that after the kiss, Sakura might want more from him and so she wanted to set him straight.  
  
"What?" Syaoran muttered, trying to make sense on what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to it, really," Sakura was saying to him.  
  
Syaoran smiled weakly at her. "I guess this is not the perfect time to tell her how I feel," he realised in despairingly.  
  
"Friends forever?" Sakura asked, holding up her pinky in front of him.  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a while. "Friends forever," he nodded reluctantly as they did the pinky promise.  
  
"I'm glad," Sakura said as she smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "So much for a heart-felt confession," he muttered under his breath. Then turning to Sakura, he said, "Race you to the gate." Then he ran away.  
  
"Hey, not fair! I'm wearing a skirt," Sakura complained as she chased after him.  
  
  
  
For days after that, things seemed to have returned as they were before. Sakura and Syaoran spent a lot of time together but there were times when Sakura spent her time with Yazumi to prepare for the concert. Syaoran meanwhile would be working with Eriol and Takashi. Syaoran sighed as he sank onto the bench.  
  
"This farce can't go on," he thought wearily. Eversince their talk, Syaoran had decided to hide his feelings for her and pretended as if nothing had changed but he knew this could not go on forever. "What am I going to do?" he wondered. "Should I tell her?" He was too caught up with his thought that he did not notice Eriol sat beside him.  
  
"You look like a man with a lot of things on his mind," Eriol commented.  
  
Syaoran jumped. "Its you...," he said.  
  
"Yes. Just plain old me. Anyway, you've looked very troubled lately. There must be a lot of things on your mind," Eriol remarked.  
  
"Just one," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Aaah! Sakura," Eriol guessed knowingly.  
  
Syaoran turned to him in surprise. "How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"No one can miss the wistful, longing look you keep casting Sakura when she wasn't looking," Eriol said.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Even Yazumi noticed from the wary, calculated look on his face everytime he looked at you," Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Very bad," Syaoran commented.  
  
"What do you intend to do about it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"About what?" Syaoran asked back, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Sakura," Eriol answered.  
  
Syaoran raked his hand through his hair. "Sit and watch, I guess," Syaoran said.  
  
"You will just sit by and watch as Yazumi take her away from you," Eriol realised in disbelief.  
  
"What is so wrong with that?" Syaoran asked defensively.  
  
"If I were you, I will fight for her," Eriol said.  
  
"Well, I'm not you," Syaoran said.  
  
"At least I will try to win her instead of just moping around pining for someone who is probably within my reach but too proud to even try," Eriol challenged. Syaoran remained silent. "I just hope you don't regret your decision, Syaoran," Eriol said as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow," Eriol waved and left Syaoran to his own thoughts.  
  
Syaoran sat back as he watched his surroundings. "Pining for someone who is within my reach but too proud to even try," he thought, thinking back about his conversation with Eriol. Two girls passed by him. They recognised him and waved at him. "I can just find a girl to be my girlfriend. Maybe that will take my mind off Sakura," he thought distractedly as he nodded at the girls. He was seriously considering the idea but decided not to. "I don't just want any girl......I want only Sakura," he realised. "But should I fight for her or step aside and give Yazumi a chance to be with her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
  
  
Sakura had just finished tutoring Yazumi with literature and was now walking home with him. "Sakura, why don't we go to the park for a while?" Yazumi suggested.  
  
"Sure," Sakura agreed.  
  
"This is so peaceful," Sakura said as they sat on the bench.  
  
"Yes," Yazumi said. For a while, they just sat together, enjoying the tranquility of the park. Then, Yazumi spoke up. "Sakura, there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, turning to him.  
  
"I.........I.... think you are such a wonderful person," he started.  
  
"I think you are too," Sakura said.  
  
"No. Its more than that, Sakura. I.....I...........," Yazumi said.  
  
Sakura gazed up at him."What does he want to say to me?" she wondered but as she looked into his eyes, she knew then what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Oh dear," she breathed. Panic seized in her as she thought of what she should do. "What should I do? Do I love him?" she thought wildly.  
  
"I like you a lot, Sakura," Yazumi said. "I think that I lo.......," he began but Sakura stopped him.  
  
When he said that, something snapped in Sakura and she quickly interrupted him. Raising her eyes to his, she said sadly, "Yazumi, there's something that I need to tell you first ........................"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...................  
  
  
  
What is Sakura going to say to Yazumi? Is it "I love you"? Or is it something else? How will Yazumi react to that? Will Syaoran try to win her or will he just step aside to give Sakura a chance to be with Yazumi?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Do you guys have any idea what will happen next? I will love to hear some of your guesses. Anyway, I think this story will end in Chapter 8. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about not pairing Sakura and Syaoran in the concert but I already have something else planned. I'm not going to reveal much but its going to play an important role in the ending [though its not going to be 'Yazumi got sick and Syaoran had to take over' kind of thing.] :o)  
  
Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
  
  
Lyeza 


	6. If You Love Someone.....

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. All of them belongs to Clamp. The only character I own is Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hello, everyone. I guess this will be the chapter where we will find out what Sakura is going to say to Yazumi and what will happen next. Some of your guesses are really good. ;o)  
  
In the earlier chapters, I have not mentioned much about Yazumi; his feelings and attitude. He seemed like a mysterious, enigmatic nice guy who had captured Sakura's attention. There are reasons for that.Lol. In this chapter, however, I will be concentrating a little bit more on him.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. You guys are really great. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Do read and review, k?  
  
  
  
So, let's get on with our sixth chapter.............................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: If You Love Someone.....  
  
  
  
In the park,  
  
Sakura looked at Yazumi sadly. "Yazumi, there's something that I need to tell you first," Sakura started.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Yazumi asked, already dreading what she was going to say to him. Somehow he knew, it was not good news for him.  
  
"Yazumi......I.....I.............," she continued nervously.  
  
"You what?" he asked gently.  
  
"I....can't, uh thats it.........I don't know.....," Sakura stammered, rather unsure what to say to him.  
  
"Just start from the beginning," he said.  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands. "Not so long ago, when you just transferred here, I thought you are the most incredible guy I have ever known. At that time, I was sure I loved you," Sakura admitted.  
  
Yazumi smiled at her words but he noticed the past tense she used when she said "I WAS sure I loved you". "She has changed her mind since then," he realised.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and continued, "Everytime you smiled at me, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. You are intelligent, funny, caring, thoughtful........................."  
  
"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Yazumi interjected. He knew where this was leading too.  
  
Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "Please don't take it the wrong way, Yazumi. You are a wonderful guy; the kind of guy any girl will love to have," Sakura amended. She knew she was beating around the bush but she had no idea how to say that her feelings for him had changed.  
  
"Except you," Yazumi thought. He remained silent as he waited for Sakura to continue.  
  
"I would have fallen in love with you have I not..............," Sakura's voice trailed off.  
  
"Have you not fallen for someone else," Yazumi finished for her.  
  
"You know?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Its Syaoran, isn't it?" Yazumi asked.  
  
Sakura looked down again.  
  
Yazumi cupped his hand under her chin and pushed her head back slightly so that he could she could look at him. "Its alright, Sakura," Yazumi comforted her. Sakura stared at him searchingly.  
  
"You probably have guessed that I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. These few weeks that we have gotten to know each other more is something that I will always remember," Yazumi said.  
  
A guilty look passed through Sakura's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Yazumi smiled sadly. "Don't be. I am already grateful that we get a chance to be friends and I will treasure our friendship forever," he said soothingly.  
  
"Thank you, Yazumi, for understanding," Sakura said as a tear slid down her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome," Yazumi replied back. "Friends forever?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, her face brightening slightly. "Definitely," she said adamantly. "We are still doing our performance together, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. We are going to put up the best performance ever," Yazumi promised.  
  
"The best performance ever," Sakura repeated. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, no! Its my turn to do dinner," she exclaimed. Turning to Yazumi, she said, "I have to go now. I'll see you on Monday in school, ok?"  
  
Yazumi nodded. "Sure. Bye, Sakura," he said.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura shouted back as she walked away.  
  
Yazumi watched as she disappeared from his view and sighed. He had fallen for one of the most wonderful girl in the world but she loved someone else. He should have known from the very beginning that he did not stand a chance against the disgustingly perfect Syaoran. "At least, it seems to me that Syaoran might feel the same way for her," he reasoned as he recalled the times when Syaoran blushed around Sakura, glared at Yazumi everytime Yazumi neared Sakura and casting Sakura wistful glances when she passed him. "I hope with all my heart that Syaoran and Sakura will be together.................no half of my heart," he amended for he half- wished Sakura was with him instead. "Its alright, I guess, if she's with Syaoran as long as she is happy. Syaoran better not break her heart or he will have to answer to me," he vowed. Then his shoulders drooped in resignation. He was miserable at being rejected. He had always rejected girls who had proclaimed their 'undying love' for him and now he got a taste of his own medicine; Just as he was about to bare his soul to the girl of his dreams, she rejected him. "It should not matter, I guess," he said. "For if you love a person, you must let her go if she's happy with someone else..............................."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you love a person, you must let her go if................."  
  
The words he had read kept repeating in Syaoran's head. "I love Sakura. There is no doubt about that," he thought. "But what am I going to do about it?" he wondered.  
  
"If you love a person, you must let her go if she's happy with someone else," he thought. "But shouldn't I fight for her?"  
  
He recalled the words Eriol had said to him. "At least I will try to win her instead of just moping around pining for someone who is probably within my reach but too proud to even try," Eriol had said earlier on.  
  
"Do I have a chance with Sakura?" he wondered. "Is that what Eriol is trying to imply? That Sakura might love me the way I love her?"  
  
After a while, he straightened. "Maybe, I'll try to find out Sakura's true feelings for Yazumi. I will see if she truly loves Yazumi. If she does, I will.......I will let her....................go," his heart constricted at the thought. "But if all she feels for Yazumi is an infatuation and does not love Yazumi anymore, I will try and win her heart," he decided.  
  
"Maybe I'll found out tomorrow when we go to the expo together," he decided. With that thought in mind, he decided to head for home as he contemplated on what to wear for their date....uh....usual outing tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The next day,  
  
"Oooh! Look at the bears," Sakura exclaimed when she saw a booth selling teddy bears. "I want to go and have a look," Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Sure. You go ahead while I explore the booths around here," he said.  
  
"Ok. I'll look for you later when I'm done," Sakura said as she walked over to the booth selling teddy bears.  
  
Syaoran smiled as he watched her retreating back. "She is just so sweet and full of life," he thought. For the past hour, they had spent their time exploring the booths at the expo. The theme was hobbies where every booths sold things that people collected as hobbies. Syaoran looked around at the booths.  
  
"Do you collect bottle caps, sir?" a man asked when Syaoran passed by a booth. Syaoran politely shook his head and continued to explore the booths nearby. Suddenly a booth caught his attention. He walked over to it. It was a booth selling hand-made hairclips.  
  
"Hello," a girl greeted him when he approached the booth. "Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled as his mind drifted to Sakura. "My girlfriend....that's a promising thought," he thought. He looked at the hairclips. "Sakura might look nice with one of those," he thought again. He looked at the girl and said, "Yes, I'm thinking of buying a hairclip for Sakura."  
  
"Oh! Her name is Sakura. Lucky girl," she said. "What is the colour of her hair?" she asked.  
  
"Auburn," Syaoran answered, as he thought of Sakura's beautiful coppery hair.  
  
"Hmm......I think this should do," the girl said as she handed Syaoran a green hairclip with cherry blossoms decorated on it.  
  
Syaoran took it. "Perfect choice," he murmured. Then turning to the girl, he said, "Alright. I buy it."  
  
Syaoran then paid for it and waited for the girl to wrap the hairclip.  
  
"I'm sure she will love it," the girl said.  
  
"I hope so," Syaoran said. He took it and just as he was about to walk away, Sakura ran up to him.  
  
"Syaoran!" she called as she stood in front of him, slightly breathless.  
  
"Want to go somewhere else?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. "Come on, let's go," he said.  
  
The girl who had sold the hairclips to him smiled and winked at Syaoran when he turned to her. "She's beautiful," the girl mouthed as she gave him a thumbs-up sign. Syaoran smiled at her and then turned and led Sakura away.  
  
As they walked beside each other, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was carrying a paper bag with a bear inside. "You bought a teddy bear?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said excitedly. "Do you want to see it?" she asked as she pulled out the small bear for Syaoran to see.  
  
"Its cute," Syaoran said as he looked at the bear Sakura held in her hands.  
  
"I know. They say, if you give this bear to someone, it shows that you love the person," Sakura explained.  
  
"Indeed," Syaoran said carefully. Observing her, he asked, "Are you going to give it to Yazumi?"  
  
"Uh...huhh...," Sakura managed as she put it back in the bag.  
  
Syaoran's heart fell when he noticed Sakura was blushing. "She is going to give it to Yazumi," he thought disappointedly. Little did he knows that Sakura was thinking about him when she bought the bear.  
  
"I don't love, Yazumi," Sakura thought. "I thought to give it to Syaoran." She stole a glance at Syaoran who was staring straight ahead, his expression hard. "What will he do if he I tell him that I don't love Yazumi and I love him instead?" she wondered. Her imagination was coming up with many possibilities. "What if Syaoran laughed at me or even worst pretend he did not understand and brush it aside callously?" she imagined, cringing at the possibility. "Not yet. I can't tell him yet," she decided. She knew this could not go on for long. Whether they liked it or not, their relationship had changed and Sakura knew they could never return to the way they used to be.  
  
  
  
In front of Sakura's house,  
  
"I have always enjoyed our outing," Sakura said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Me too," Syaoran said. "Sakura, I've bought something for you at the expo just now," he said, taking out a small package.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Here," he said, handing her the gift.  
  
Sakura took the gift and looked at him. "Can I open now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran answered nervously, unsure what kind of reaction he would get from her. "Its not expensive. Will she like it?" he wondered.  
  
Sakura opened the box and squealed with delight. "Its beautiful," she said happily, her eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Syaoran. You are such a wonderful friend," she said as she hugged him.  
  
Syaoran hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it," he murmured.  
  
Sakura tried to take a step back but she realised that Syaoran had still not relinquished his hold on her. Sakura's face turned into a deep shade of red. "Uh... Syaoran," she began but stopped as her eyes met his. "I'm falling for him so deeply that it scares me," she thought. She had never felt so strongly for another person beside her family before.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran murmured as he closed the gap between their face.  
  
"He's going to kiss me," Sakura thought wildly, her heart hammering with excitement as she lifted her head higher.  
  
  
  
Suddenly they heard Touya's voice. Both jumped back guiltily. "Kaijuii, are you back? Is that you outside?" Touya's voice was heard from inside the house.  
  
"Uh, I guess I better go now," Syaoran said awkwardly and quickly left. Sakura watched as he walked away.  
  
"That was close. I almost kiss him just now," she muttered.  
  
Touya opened the door. "I know it's you," he said triumphantly.  
  
Sakura forced a smile and entered, her mind still reeling from the almost kiss.  
  
"I hope its not a guy you are thinking about," Touya remarked as he observed his sister.  
  
Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Judging from that lovesick look on your face, I definitely think you are thinking about a guy," Touya added."Could it be that gaki?" he wondered aloud though it was more of a guess.  
  
He did not expect Sakura's reaction though. She blushed so brightly that he thought her face might explode any second from that kind of pressure. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. In the end, she mumbled something about having to do homework and ran up.  
  
Touya sighed as he sank onto the sofa. "Too bad there's no spell to prevent your sister from growing up," he thought.  
  
  
  
Monday morning,  
  
Sakura was sitting under a tree as she contemplated on her feelings for Syaoran. "Should I tell him?" she wondered. "What if he rejected me? What if my confession affects my friendship with him?"  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura looked up and saw Yazumi smiling down at her.  
  
"No, I don't mind," she answered, gesturing for him to sit beside her.  
  
"You look so troubled today," he said.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly but did not answer. For a while, they just sat quietly beside each other enjoying the breeze.  
  
"That's a nice hairclip you're wearing," Yazumi complimented.  
  
Sakura fingered the clip on her hair absently. "Yes. Syaoran bought it for me," Sakura answered.  
  
Yazumi sighed at the answer. "Have you told him how you feel yet?" Yazumi asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" Sakura asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"That you love him, of course," Yazumi said.  
  
"Why would I want to tell him?" she countered.  
  
"Because you lo......love...him and he loves you," Yazumi said, it still hurt him to know that Sakura loved someone else.  
  
"He loves me?" Sakura repeated dubiously.  
  
Yazumi nodded. "He loves you," Yazumi said adamantly.  
  
"Maybe as a friend," Sakura muttered as she looked away.  
  
"No, he loves you," Yazumi said. Sakura turned to look at him,surprised by his words. "Tell him how you feel, Sakura or he will never know," he urged. He knew if he was selfish he could just say the opposite thing and break Sakura's heart. Then he would get a chance to be with her. "But love is not selfish," he reminded himself.  
  
"Go and tell him. I can assure you, he will love to hear that from you," he said to Sakura.  
  
"You think so?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining with hope.  
  
"I'm very sure," Yazumi said, knowing that with every word he said, he was blewing any of his chances with Sakura as he encouraged her to go for Syaoran. He added, "If you love a person, you must tell him how you feel," he said philosophically.  
  
"Alright. I shall tell him after school," Sakura said. Then she hugged Yazumi and whispered, "Thank you for everything you have done for me considering how unfair I might have been to you."  
  
Yazumi hugged her back and said, "You were never unfair to me and I will do anything to ensure that you're happy." Then he added silently, "Even if I have to give you up to someone else."  
  
"You're a wonderful friend," Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Syaoran had just finished doing errand for his teacher and was now looking for Sakura. He had wasted too much time wondering whether she might love him and decided to take action. He was going to ask her if she still has feelings for Yazumi. If she does, he will promise to help her anyway he can but if she don't....................then maybe, he can confess his feelings for her.  
  
When he entered the cafeteria, he saw only Eriol and Tomoyo. He approached them and asked, "Do you know where Sakura is?"  
  
Both shook their heads. "Maybe she's outside sitting under her favourite tree?" Tomoyo suggested. "She sometimes go there when she needs time to think."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. I'll just look for her there," he decided as he practically rushed out.  
  
"Hopefully, Sakura's there," he said.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he realised that Sakura was not alone; Yazumi was with her. "They seemed to be talking about something very serious," he realised. "I wonder what they are talking about?" As Syaoran watched with horror, Sakura then moved closer to Yazumi and hugged him tightly. It was then he felt as if someone had viciously yanked at his heart and stepped on it. "Sakura....," he whispered, unshed tears stung his eyes. His vision clouded, he quickly turned away and left the scene, feeling more empty than ever before.  
  
  
  
During class,  
  
"What is wrong with Syaoran?" Sakura wondered. He might have been acting weirdly lately but this afternoon, he was behaving totally strange. He looked very depressed and glowered at everyone who came even within one metre radius of him. When she asked him what was bothering him, he just looked away and curtly denied that anything was wrong. "I'll talk to him after school and tell him how I feel," she decided.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was trying hard to erase the image of Yazumi and Sakura hugging though he was failing miserably.  
  
"She's happy with Yazumi," he concluded. "If I truly love Sakura, I will want her to be happy and if its Yazumi who makes her happy, I guess I have to give her up," he decided, his heart breaking just at the thought of that.  
  
"You've had your chance for years Syaoran but you blew it. Now, its too late," his mind chastised. "So you better live with it," he told himself dreadfully.  
  
"Its no use fighting for her and make her even more confused. I might even ruin my friendship with her in the process," he reasoned. Syaoran stole a glance at Yazumi, who was busy copying whatever the teacher wrote on the whiteboard. "At least, he's not a jerk," he thought.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I wish Sakura loves me just as I love her," he muttered. "But if you love a person, you must let the person go if she's happy with someone else."  
  
  
  
After class,  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked nervously, "Can I talk to you for a while, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her. He was surprised that she wanted to talk to him. For a while, hope spread through him but he squelched it immediately. "Maybe she just wants to tell me that she and Yazumi are going out and wants to thank me for everything I have done for her," he thought pessimistically. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that that's the case. He nodded and followed Sakura out of the classroom.  
  
Once she was sure that they had enough privacy, Sakura turned to him and said, "Syaoran, there is something that I want you to know," she began. She was just about to continue when Syaoran stopped her and said, "Wait! There's something that I want to tell you first."  
  
"There's something that you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
Syaoran nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "I......I want to wish you well with Yazumi."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura managed, clearly unsure how to react to that.  
  
Syaoran then continued, "I am happy that you and Yazumi are together. Both of you belong to each other," he lied.  
  
"But....," Sakura protested but Syaoran cut in.  
  
"I guess now that you have Yazumi, things are going to be different between us. You will spend more time with him and probably has much less time for me," he said, although it pained him to do so. Had he not been too caught up with his own feelings, he could have noticed the hurt and pain in Sakura's eyes. "Its fine with me. I'm glad that you like Yazumi. I must admit, I think its great," he continued. "You should get yourself a boyfriend by now and Yazumi seems to be a perfect choice. He's nice, smart, handsome and I'm sure he will treat you well."  
  
"What the heck?" Sakura thought. "Is there more?" she asked coolly as she dug her into her bag for something.  
  
"I guess, that's it," Syaoran finished, looking at her closely. "We will still be friends, ok? Though we probably might not be as close as we were before," he asked.  
  
"I guess," Sakura said hollowly.  
  
"So what do you want to say to me?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing of significance anymore," Sakura replied curtly. She dug out the bear she had bought a few days ago at the expo and gave him. Syaoran looked at her questioningly.  
  
"This is meant for you," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran took the bear uncertainly. "For me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, for you," she said, trying to control the tears that was threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Syaoran," she whispered as she ran away.  
  
Syaoran stared at the bear Sakura had given him. He did not understand why Sakura had given it to him. He remembered what she had said to him at the expo. "They say, if you give the bear to someone, it shows that you love the person," she had said. Confused, he walked away. "I have done the correct thing," he reminded himself as he thought about the speech that he had given her. "But why do I feel that I have done something wrong?" he wondered. Then he shook his head and said, "I'm getting too emotional. I think I better go and have a game of basketball to clear my mind." With that thought in mind, he left for the basketball court.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting at the bus stop, crying uncontrollably. She was on the verge of confessing her feelings to Syaoran but Syaoran had callously informed her how happy he was that she was with Yazumi (and she and Yazumi were not even going out). "Baka," she muttered. Suddenly she realised that someone had sat beside her.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" the person asked.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Yazumi. "You lied to me!" she shouted. "He does not love me," Sakura said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yazumi asked, confused.  
  
"Syaoran. You told me he loves me but its not true," Sakura cried. "He even tell me how happy he is that I have fallen for you."  
  
"He said that?" Yazumi asked, clearly surprised.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"It can't be. I am sure he loves you," Yazumi whispered, feeling Sakura's pain.  
  
"Then you are wrong," Sakura said as she started telling him what had happened immediately after class.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," Yazumi said once she had finished.  
  
"No, its fine," Sakura answered.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.  
  
"No. I'm fine, really," she said adamantly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Take care, Sakura," he said and watched as she left.  
  
Then his face hardened as he turned back to the school. There was one person he was determined to find.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the basketball court,  
  
  
  
Syaoran was playing basketball with Eriol, trying to get his mind off Sakura, when he heard someone called his name. He stopped and turned. To his surprise, he saw Yazumi stalked over to him with a thunderous expression on his face. "Why is he so angry?" he wondered.  
  
"Yazumi, what's up?" he asked pleasantly though he was slightly apprehensive by the expression on Yazumi's face.  
  
"How could you hurt the very girl you love, especially since she loves you?" Yazumi shouted angrily.  
  
"The girl I love? Sakura?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. How could you treat a girl who loves you like that?" he shouted.  
  
"She loves me?" Syaoran repeated. "But I thought she loves you?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
  
  
To be continued................................................................... ...........................................  
  
  
  
Will Syaoran realised his major blunder? What will happen when he found out Sakura's true feelings for him? Will he get her back?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	7. Too Late?

All For A Chance With You  
  
by Lyeza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. All of them belong to Clamp. The only one I own is Yazumi.  
  
  
  
Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry I can't post this chapter much sooner. I've been a nervous wreck lately since my exam results were being released. I could not think straight, let alone type a chapter. Also, thanks for all your reviews. Its really wonderful to know that there are people who enjoy the story.  
  
Anyway, please don't fault Syaoran too much for behaving the way he did in the previous chapter. Syaoran will never be Syaoran if he is not a little clumsy when it comes to love. Lol :p  
  
In a sense he behaves just like Yazumi (stepping aside for Sakura's sake) except that he's kind of dense not to figure out Sakura's feelings for him. Hee! Hee! That doesn't mean I'm going to let him off that easy.  
  
Ok, enough of my babble. Let's get on with the next chapter..........  
  
A few words to reviewers:  
  
Sarri-chan: Yazumi sure is sweet, isn't he? Thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
  
bishounen lovah: Hee! Hee! Yazumi's one of a kind but he's already attached- to me lol....... Seriously though I'm considering to pair him up with Meiling but I'm not very sure of that yet. Thank you very much for your review.  
  
JadeMoonWing: looks worried Hee! Hee! Are you alright? I hope so. Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.  
  
Kawaii Gurl: Thank you so much. Its really great to know you love the story.  
  
CrystalSakura: I really appreciate your review. Thanks! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Winter: Thanks. I really hope that nothing had happened to you after you had read the previous chapter lol. I hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
Artemis: The Huntress: Thanks for reviewing. This story is going to end s+s though.  
  
Wiza_Dan_U: Hi! I really appreciate your review. Thanks. Anyway, adamantly means firmly.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: ^_^** Hee! Hee! Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. By the way, when are you going to update your story? I've waited for like forever! ^_^x  
  
missy-chan: Hmmm...That's an interesting start. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nova S. : Thanks for reviewing. Its really wonderful isn't it if a guy cares enough for a girl that he's willing to step aside for her sake? These guys are rare though. :o(  
  
Sweet Anime Fan: Thanks for your review and sorry about the cliffy.  
  
little-wings: Hey, you are the author who writes the ccs story 'War', don't you? That is such a cool story and I'm really happy that you add in an extra chapter. It helped to answer all the questions that I have about the previous chapter. Continue to write more stories, ok? You have a lot of potential.  
  
I would also like to thank other reviewers:  
  
*~*princess*~*  
  
vicci  
  
SweetAnzPnai4eva  
  
Mirashi Haku  
  
cherry li  
  
Brittany  
  
Anime Bear  
  
iii_sis  
  
Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Rosetta  
  
chibi_datenshi  
  
Mari  
  
setsu  
  
KayJuli  
  
sahmandah  
  
cool camzy blue  
  
~~Fuu-chan~~  
  
a fan  
  
Joey  
  
LizetteLopez88  
  
Azalea  
  
goldenwing  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
Chang Meiling  
  
Pochacco  
  
anzchick  
  
nadeshiko707  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen  
  
You guys are really wonderful. Thank you very much for reviewing and inspiring me to continue with the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Too Late?  
  
  
  
"But I thought Sakura loves you," Syaoran said, staring at Yazumi with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Ugh! How could you be that dense?" Yazumi shouted as he pushed Syaoran causing Syaoran to stumble back because of the unexpected attack. He was feeling extremely angry and frustrated with Syaoran's cluelessness.  
  
"Why you do that for?" Syaoran shouted back defensively as he pushed Yazumi and took on a fighting stance.  
  
Nearby, Eriol was watching the drama, looking totally amused. "I doubt they even remember that I'm around," he thought with a smirk. He was considering on intervening before things got nasty but decided to wait and see what will happen next.  
  
"Sakura loves you, you thick-headed egomaniac! Have you not heard a single thing I said?" Yazumi bit out, glaring at Syaoran furiously.  
  
"Who are you calling thick-headed?" Syaoran growled.  
  
Yazumi ignored him as he continued, "Why she loves you is so beyond me. She is sweet innocent, beautiful, sincere while you are insensitive, arrogant, overbearing......."  
  
"That's it," Syaoran muttered as he launched himself at Yazumi. Before he could reach Yazumi though, Eriol stepped between them and intervene.  
  
"Now, gentlemen. I don't think this is the time and place to have a cat fight. People will notice.......," Eriol said but stopped when he saw both angry boys glaring at him. He might be a powerful sorceror but he was still not man enough to handle two intense glare from the boys.  
  
"Shut up!" both boys yelled in his ears, causing Eriol to cringe.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol exclaimed when Yazumi roughly pushed him aside.  
  
"Now where were we?" Yazumi said as he tried to recall what they were about to do before Eriol interrupted them.  
  
"I was about to kick your a......," Syaoran answered but before he could finished his sentence, Yazumi punched his face. Syaoran staggered a few steps back. "What was that for?" he muttered, as he touched his nose.  
  
"That was for hurting Sakura. You make her cry with that stupid speech you gave her after school," Yazumi replied.  
  
"Stupid speech," Syaoran echoed. "I think you have just broken my nose," he added absently.  
  
"Yes, that stupid speech you gave her after school," Yazumi nodded.  
  
"That was not stupid. It took a lot of effort to say those things to her. She loves you and I just want her to know that I'm happy for her that you and her are together," Syaoran protested.  
  
"We are not together! Can't you get it through your thick head already?" Yazumi shouted protested. Frustrations was already building inside him. Syaoran's denseness was already taking a toll on his patience. He tackled Syaoran to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran shouted as he fell heavily to the ground. He pushed Yazumi off him and sat up. "You and Sakura are not together?" Syaoran asked, observing Yazumi closely.  
  
"How many times must I say that before this guy ever get a clue?" Yazumi muttered. Turning to Syaoran, he said, "No."  
  
"Don't you love her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yazumi sighed. "This guy really needs someone to spell it out for him," he thought.  
  
"Don't you love her?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"I love her but she doesn't love me," Yazumi answered as he stood up.  
  
"She doesn't?" Syaoran asked as he too stood up.  
  
"No. She rejected me even before I get a chance to tell her how I feel about her," Yazumi said. Then, he smiled wryly and continued, "And to think she rejected me for an irritating, clueless guy who cannot even tell if a girl loves him despite his experiences with many other girls."  
  
"Watch who you're calling clueless," Syaoran warned.  
  
"Well, its true," Yazumi said dismissively. "And I thought a guy like you who changes his girlfriend at the end of every month will be very experienced in matters of the heart."  
  
"That's because I have never been in love before this," Syaoran countered.  
  
"Umm, guys. I hate to interrupt but.....," Eriol interjected.  
  
"What now?" Syaoran asked irritably as he shifted his glare at Eriol.  
  
"A teacher is heading our way," Eriol finished.  
  
Both Yazumi and Syaoran followed Eriol's gaze and gulped. True enough, a teacher was striding towards them. They waited with dread as they watched the teacher approached.  
  
"What's this I've heard about a brawl?" he demanded.  
  
"A brawl?" Yazumi asked innocently, looking very confused and surprised. Syaoran followed his lead.  
  
"A brawl?" Syaoran echoed.  
  
Eriol shook his head with amusement. "Those two are so alike," he thought.  
  
"There wasn't a brawl?" the teacher asked uncertainly.  
  
Both Syaoran and Yazumi shook their heads innocently.  
  
"Oh well. I guess some of the students were just playing a prank on me, trying to get me out of the office. They told me two boys were fighting here," the teacher said. He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed Syaoran's nose. "What happen to your nose? Its bleeding slightly," he asked Syaoran, looking suspiciously at Eriol and Yazumi. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Um.....," Yazumi began.  
  
"I fell," Syaoran interrupted hastily.  
  
"Oh yeah. He tripped over a stone just now and fell flat on his face," Yazumi said. Syaoran glared at him. Then unable to help himself, Yazumi added, "He can be quite a klutz, especially when it comes to love." Beside him, he heard Syaoran growled.  
  
"Whatever," the teacher said and walked away.  
  
Yazumi watched the teacher's retreating back. "That was close," he muttered. He turned to Syaoran who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's going through your thick head now?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a thick head," Syaoran protested. Then he asked, "How do you know about what I say to Sakura after school?"  
  
"I found her crying heartbrokenly at the bus stop and being a good friend, I want to know what has upset her," Yazumi explained, trying his best to make Syaoran felt as guilty as possible.  
  
"She cried," Syaoran repeated. Guilt washed over him at Yazumi's revelation.  
  
"Yes, she cried and it was all because of you," Yazumi confirmed, warming to the subject. "When she asked to talk to you privately after school, she initially wanted to tell you that she loves you. Then you go and do the silliest thing by telling her that you are happy she loves someone else," Yazumi added.  
  
"Oh dear," Syaoran whispered as he recalled the conversation that he had with Sakura moments ago. It was then the enormity of what he had done struck him. "Sakura..........."  
  
"That was a real blow to her, you know. Especially since you are the first person she has ever truly love," Yazumi said shrewdly, knowing that he was adding salt to the wound. "  
  
"Don't you think he's tormented enough already?" Eriol whispered to Yazumi, observing Syaoran's pained expression.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess so. This is not that bad. I'm sure Sakura will want to get back at him and I bet its going to be much worse for him than this," Yazumi whispered back.  
  
Syaoran, however, was oblivious to the exchange. He then remembered how Sakura had reacted to his words earlier on and then she gave him the bear............  
  
"The bear," Syaoran thought as he ran to the bench where he had placed his bag and dug out the bear.  
  
"She loves me," he realised as he he hugged the small bear. "That was what she was trying to tell me and oh god, I've messed up."  
  
"I never thought I see the day when a guy at this age actually hug a teddy bear in public," Eriol commented. Syaoran glared at him but placed the bear back in his bag. Then he turned to Yazumi.  
  
"But I saw both of you hug during lunch break just now......," Syaoran said.  
  
Yazumi sighed. "It was just a friendly hug, not even a kiss," he pointed out.  
  
"Did she tell you she loves me?" Syoaran asked.  
  
"Not in so many words," Yazumi admitted. "But its obvious from the way she behaves around you and she had never denied it when I pointed out that she loves you."  
  
Syaoran nodded but there was still a question that kept bothering him. "I don't understand. I know you love her but why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Yazumi asked back.  
  
"This. Telling me that Sakura loves me knowing that I love her when you can just pretend you don't know anything and try to win Sakura for yourself," Syaoran explained.  
  
"I love Sakura and I don't want to see her hurt. I just want her to be happy, and if being with a clueless, dense, egotistical guy like you makes her happy, I guess I just have to step back," Yazumi said. "At least you love her," he added.  
  
"How do you know I love her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yazumi shot him a look. "Its obvious. By the way, why are you asking me so much questions? If I were you, I will be wondering how am I going to clear up the mess I have caused."  
  
He smiled and added wryly, "I might envy you that Sakura loves you instead of me but I will not want to be in your shoes right now. If my guess is correct, Sakura's hurt and bewilderment will harden into anger. You better figure out how to make her believe that you love her and that you did not mean what you have said just now."  
  
"You're right," Syaoran said despairingly, as he thought of all the names he could call himself for being such a jerk.  
  
"Beware, hell haft no fury like that of a woman's scorn,"Yazumi said.  
  
"You're really scaring him, Yazumi," Eriol said, though he was totally enjoying Syaoran's discomfort. Yazumi grinned at him.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Syaoran said as he stood up. "Thanks, Yazumi for telling me about Sakura," he said.  
  
"You are going home already?" Yazumi asked.  
  
"No. I need to have a talk with Sakura," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Good luck. You are going to need lots of that," Yazumi shouted at Syaoran's retreating back.  
  
Syoaran turned back and scowled at Yazumi. "Thanks for your vote of confidence," he shouted back.  
  
"Its really nice of you to give Syaoran and Sakura a chance to be together," Eriol said to Yazumi.  
  
Yazumi sighed. "Yes though sometimes I wished I can be a little more selfish," he said.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll probably find a more perfect girl for you," Eriol said,  
  
"Whatever," Yazumi muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow. I sure don't want to miss the latest development in Sakura and Syaoran's relationship."  
  
"Me too. I guess I better get going too," Eriol said and they both went on their separate ways.  
  
Eriol chuckled as he thought of the exchange between Syaoran and Yazumi just now. "Wait until Tomoyo hears this. She'll be totally upset that she's not around to videotape it," he thought and went in search of Tomoyo. He knew Tomoyo was still in school, practising for her performance for the concert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was at the sofa thinking about what had happened today. "Why am I such a baka to give him the bear? Now he probably knows that I love him," she realised. "What will he do? Will he balk at the thought or will he laugh at it?"  
  
Then she decided, "Hopefully, he will be too clueless to understand that I love him."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Touya asked as he looked down at his miserable sister.  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised. "Huh?" she managed.  
  
"That is the twelth time you sigh in the last 30 minutes. You have been doing nothing but sit here with that troubled look on your face since you reached home," Touya remarked. Sakura remained silent. "So what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Sakura said.  
  
"I don't believe you, kaijuu," he said, peering down at her. "Its a boy, right?" he asked."Tell me who he is and I tear him limb from limb," he added.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Now, who's behaving like a kaijuu," Sakura mumbled. Suddenly the phone rang. "I get it!" Sakura said with relief as she ran to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Sakura. Its me, Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I thought you're in school now. You mentioned earlier you have practice," Sakura said.  
  
"I'm taking a break. Anyway, there's something that you should know," Tomoyo said excitedly. "Just now, Syaoran and Eriol were playing basketball when Yazumi confronted Syaoran," she started.  
  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yazumi confronted Syaoran just now," Tomoyo reaffirmed. Then she continued by telling Sakura everything that had happened at the basketball court except for the fact that Syaoran loved Sakura. She thought Sakura should hear the words from Syaoran himself. "Apparently, Yazumi was angry that Syaoran hurt you this afternoon and decided to give Syaoran a piece of his mind. Isn't it sweet the way he protected you, Sakura?" Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Sweet?" Sakura repeated. Yazumi had just given the word mortification a new meaning. "How could he do this? Now Syaoran will know for sure that I love him," Sakura cried.  
  
"And is that a bad thing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't talk now. There's something urgent that I need to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sure, Sakura," Tomoyo agreed. "Bye!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
"Great," she mumbled. She knew Yazumi meant well but she felt that it was going to make this fiasco even worst. "I wonder what Syaoran is going to do now that he knows I love him," she wondered, cringing at the thought especially since he had told her not so long ago that he was happy about her and Yazumi. "He'll be horrified no doubt," she thought with a groan. "How am I ever going to face him again?"  
  
At that instant, the bell rang. Sakura looked at the door dreadfully. "I wonder who's at the door," she said.  
  
"Sakura! I know you're in there. Open the door now," Syaoran's impatient voice was heard from outside.  
  
"I guess you have your answer there," Touya said, giving Sakura a sidewise smile.  
  
Sakura panicked. "What now?" she muttered, looking warily at the door.  
  
"Answer the door, what else?" Touya said, gesturing for her to open the door.  
  
"No. I don't want to face him at the moment. Please, oniichan. Can you tell Syaoran that I am not at home at the moment?" Sakura pleaded. She's not sure what she really felt now but one thing's for sure, she did not want to talk to Syaoran yet.  
  
"Why will I want to do that for you?" Touya said, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Because I'm your sweet, darling kaijuu," Sakura said, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
Touya gave her an unhelpful look. In the background, they heard Syaoran shouted. "Sakura! Open the door now. I need to talk to you," he shouted.  
  
Sakura winced and turned back to Touya. "Please, oniichan. I'm begging you," she begged.  
  
"You will do my chores for the whole of next week?" Touya asked, smiling.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Hai! Hai!" she agreed and pushed Touya towards the door. Then she quickly ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Touya grinned at the door. "Now, this should be interesting," he said.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! I don't want to shout anymore. Open the.............," Syaoran's voice trailed off when the door opened.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "About time you open the door. I was about to break down the.....oh god.............," Syaoran breathed when he saw who was behind the door.  
  
"Not who you expect, huh?" Touya drawled.  
  
"Oh no," Syaoran managed, staring at Touya in shock. He had thought that Sakura was the only one at home.  
  
"Its been a long time since I saw you. Somehow, you always know when to visit Sakura without having me around. I half-thought you memorise my schedule just so that you will not bump into me and get a bashing from me," Touya said conversationally.  
  
Syaoran gulped. He was debating on whether he should just turn and go away when Touya asked, "So why are you here? Its not everyday, a gaki come over to our house and threaten to break down the door."  
  
"Maybe I should just turn back but I really need to talk to Sakura," he reasoned mentally. Looking at Touya nervously, he asked, "Can I please speak to Sakura, Touya-san?"  
  
"You sure are polite for a gaki," Touya remarked.  
  
Syaoran almost shouted at him but he restrained himself. "Can I see Sakura?" he repeated.  
  
Touya gave him a sympathetic look. "Sakura told me to tell you she's not at home," Touya said.  
  
Syaoran stared at Touya who was smiling at him with amusement. "If I do not know better, he's enjoying my predicament," Syaoran thought fuming. Aloud, he asked, "But she's at home, right?"  
  
"Obviously," Touya said and stepped back slightly to close the door.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran shouted. Touya stopped and turned back to Syaoran. Syaoran desperately wanted to talk to Sakura and he did not want to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Bravely, he asked, "Can't you just let me in, Touya-san? I really have to talk to her. Its very important. Please," he begged.  
  
Touya stared at the boy. "Who would imagine that this guy who challenges me before finally resort to begging just because he wants to talk to my sister?" he thought, smirking. To Syaoran, he said, "Sorry. I don't want to be eaten by kaijuu."  
  
Syaoran growled in frustration. Touya then closed the door. Syaoran looked up. Just as he was considering on climbing the tree to get to Sakura's room, the door reopened. Syaoran looked at Touya hopefully.  
  
"And, gaki," Touya started. Syaoran waited for him to continue. "Don't even think of climbing to Sakura's room. I'm going up to her room now and make sure the window is locked." The door closed again.  
  
"Just great," Syaoran mumbled and turned.  
  
"By the way, gaki," Touya called, opening the door yet again.  
  
"What now?" Syaoran sighed.  
  
"What's with your red nose? Don't you think its a little early to audition for Rudolph?" Touya snickered as he closed the door.  
  
Syaoran ran to the door to give Touya a piece of his mind but it was already closed. "I'll get him back for it one day," he vowed. Then he looked up and shouted, "You will not hear the last of this, Sakura!" His dignity slightly restored, he left for home.  
  
Touya leaned against the door and laughed. The frustrated expression on Syaoran was priceless. "Teenagers," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning,  
  
Sakura was walking to school alone, her dread increasing with every step she took. "I can't stand this. What happen to my carefree simple life not so long ago?" she wondered. She had managed to avoid Syaoran yesterday but today, she definitely could not escape. "Its tough being a girl. How am I going to face him now?"  
  
"Who?" a voice behind her interrupted. She had been so caught up with her own thoughts that she did not noticed that Yazumi was behind her.  
  
"Yazumi!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"With the rate you are walking, it will be break time by the time we reach school," Yazumi commented.  
  
"Why did you tell Syaoran that I love him?" Sakura shouted angrily, glaring at him.  
  
"Huh?" Yazumi managed. He did not expect Sakura to react strongly to that. "How do you know about it?" he asked, after recovering from his shock.  
  
"Eriol told Tomoyo who later called me. Why do you that? Its so humiliating! Maybe I should put on a paper bag over my head when I arrive in school," Sakura cried.  
  
"Its humiliating? I was just trying to make Syaoran realise the mistake he had done," Yazumi said defensively.  
  
"He did not make a mistake. He was just telling me how he felt and did not know that I do not love you since I have not told him," Sakura countered.  
  
"Sakura, he loves you. What he said yesterday to you was totally untrue," Yazumi explained.  
  
"Oh, cut this crap this instant. I don't believe it. He only thinks of me as a friend. Now that he knows I love him, all thanks to you, I have no idea what will happen to our friendship," Sakura said.  
  
"But.....," Yazumi protested.  
  
"No more of this stuff," Sakura interrupted. "Let's just go to school, ok?"  
  
Yazumi looked like he was about to protest but decided to drop the matter. "Ok," he agreed. As they walked silently to school, he thought, "Syaoran is going to have a tough challenge ahead of him."  
  
  
  
  
  
In class,  
  
Sakura and Yazumi entered just as the bell rang. Syaoran sighed with relief. "At least she's here," he thought, trying to ignore the jealousy that was eating him when he saw her and Yazumi together. Yazumi whispered something to Sakura and laughed.  
  
"She loves me," Syaoran reminded himself as he frowned at Yazumi who smiled knowingly at him. Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura as she approached her seat but she seemed to be avoiding his eyes. The moment she sat, Syaoran leaned foward and called, "Sakura." Sakura visibly stiffened. Syaoran was about to call her again when the teacher entered.  
  
"I'll talk to her later during lunch," he decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
During lunch,  
  
Syaoran was looking for Sakura during lunch in the cafeteria.To his relief, he found her sitting at the table in the corner with Tomoyo and Eriol. She seemed to be perfectly at ease as he saw Sakura said something to Eriol, causing him and Tomoyo to blush. Syaoran grinned and approached them. "Hi, guys!" Syaoran greeted. He noticed Sakura's face changed from a teasing expression to a tense one. "Can I join you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, Syaoran," Tomoyo said, earning a glare from Sakura. Syaoran then took a seat beside Sakura. For a while, everyone was silent, clearly aware of the mounting tension at the table.  
  
"So how's your performance going, Sakura?" Eriol asked neutrally.  
  
"Great," Sakura answered with a smile. "Yazumi chose a perfect song for us. How about yours?"  
  
"Uh.....," Eriol began as he glanced furtively at Syaoran. They still could not find a good song to sing to.  
  
"Its uh its a surprise," Syaoran blurted out.  
  
"A surprise?" Tomoyo asked. Both boys nodded. "Great! I love surprises," Tomoyo said enthusiatically.  
  
Syaoran wanted to speak to Sakura personally. "Tomoyo, Eriol, I've heard you need to go to the library during lunch to complete a research," he said meaningfully.  
  
"A research?" Eriol asked, confused but Tomoyo caught on quickly.  
  
"Oh yes. I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she stood up and pulled Eriol with her.  
  
Sakura panicked. She too stood up but since she sat in between the wall and Syaoran, she was trapped. "Wait. What research are you doing? Can I come along too?" Sakura asked hastily. She turned to Syaoran but he did not budge.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. Can't tell you," Tomoyo said as she dragged Eriol away.  
  
"But," Sakura protested. She looked down at Syaoran. "Can you move over for a while, Syaoran? I need to follow them," she said.  
  
"No," Syaoran said. "There's something that I want to talk to you about first," Syaoran added as he pulled her down.  
  
"But...," Sakura protested, looking trapped. She looked around the cafeteria frantically as she sat again. She was still not prepared to talk to him and hear what he had to say about her love for him.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran began.  
  
"Yazumi!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and waved at the boy who had just entered the cafeteria. Yazumi walked over to them.  
  
"Perfect," Syaoran muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hi!" Yazumi greeted.  
  
"Will you join us, Yazumi?" Sakura asked brightly. Yazumi glanced at Syaoran and then turned his attention back to Sakura. Syaoran glared at him, silently warning him not to accept Sakura's invitation while Sakura was looking at him with a pleading look. Yazumi sighed. He was torn between his loyalty for Sakura and his newfound friendship with Syaoran. "How do I get involved in this crossfire?" he wondered warily. He looked at the couple. "Now what am I going to do?" he thought.  
  
"Please, Yazumi," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Alright," he said as he sat opposite Syaoran, ignoring the frustrated and angry look on Syaoran's face. Sakura sighed with relief.  
  
"Remind me to thank Yazumi later," she thought. She knew she could not avoid Syaoran forever but she was going to buy as much time as she could.  
  
"Aahhh!" Syaoran screamed mentally."How am I going to talk to her personally if she keeps doing this?" Syaoran frowned at Yazumi who smiled back innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am getting the hand of this," Sakura thought triumphantly as she closed her locker and locked it. For the past few days, she had managed to avoid Syaoran and whenever he approached her, there's always another person with her. "You still have to talk to him sooner or later," her mind reminded. Sakura ignored it and walked happily towards the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped when she saw Syaoran at the landing. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Sakura gulped when he saw her. He smiled and strode purposefully towards her.  
  
"Sakura," he said triumphantly. "Its about time we have our much delayed talk," Syaoran continued.  
  
"Ummm, I need to get home now. There is something urgent that I have to do," Sakura lied as she inched away.  
  
"This is urgent. I'm at the end of my patience. You either follow me downstairs willingly or I'll forcefully carry you down," Syaoran warned.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Sakura said, calling his bluff. She took another step back.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Syaoran said dangerously. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "Put me down, Li Syaoran!" she ordered.  
  
"No," Syaoran answered simply as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Put me down! We're creating a scene," Sakura protested. She struggled to be free of him. Syaoran just ignored her. "Syaoran, people are watching," Sakura said, noting the people who were staring at them wide- eyed.  
  
"Do I look as if I care," Syaoran countered. Sakura continued to struggle but to no avail.  
  
  
  
"You sure are heavy," Syaoran remarked as he set her down on a low branch. He stood in front of her and grinned.  
  
"I don't recall asking for your comment," Sakura said snidely as she stared straight at him.  
  
Syaoran's smile faded when he remembered the reason he had brought her down here. "Sakura, we need to talk," Syaoran started.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
Syaoran stayed silent for a while trying to contemplate what to say to her. Then he said, "Yazumi told me you love me."  
  
Sakura looked away embarrassed. "He did, didn't he?" Sakura muttered.  
  
Syaoran looked at her closely and asked, "Is it true?"  
  
"What is true?" Sakura asked back, trying to evade the question.  
  
"That you love me?" he said.  
  
"Does it matter?" Sakura asked, looking down.  
  
"It does," Syaoran answered. Sakura looked up, surprised. "Because I.....I....love....you," he added.  
  
Sakura stared at him. Her eyes widened as his words registered in her. At first, Syaoran could see joy lit up in her eyes but it instantly vanished. Then she punched him and shouted, "If this is your idea as a joke, I don't think its funny!" Syaoran stumbled back. Sakura quickly seized the opportunity to jump down the branch and ran away from him.  
  
"Wait," Syaoran called as he chased after her. He caught her hand and whirled her back to face him. "This is not a joke," he said seriously. Sakura looked away. "Look at me, Sakura. You will know I truly love you," he said.  
  
Sakura let out a bitter laugh. "How can I believe you when just a few days ago, you were telling me you're happy that Yazumi and I are together?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't mean that. It breaks my heart to know you love Yazumi but I just want you to be happy," Syaoran explained.  
  
"You expect me to believe you now?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. Why can't you believe that I love you?" he asked.  
  
Sakura observed him silently for a while. "Did Yazumi asked you to say this?" she asked.  
  
"What does Yazumi has anything to do with this?" Syaoran asked, bewildered.  
  
"He has everything to do with this!" Sakura shouted. "I had a crush on him and asked you to help me. Then my feelings for him changed and I realised I loved you. Yazumi convinced me to tell you about my feelings but before I could get a word out, you told me how happy me you are that Yazumi and I are together. Yazumi found out about it and confront you. Now, he probably have asked you to do this for my sake," she concluded.  
  
"No, Sakura. You got it all wrong. I really love you and it has nothing to do with Yazumi at all. Please believe me, Sakura," he begged.  
  
Sakura stared at him as Syaoran stared back at her, letting her see the love in his eyes. For a while, he could see Sakura wavering. Suddenly, her eyes hardened. Sakura lifted her free hand and slapped Syaoran's face. Syaoran let go off her. "Stay away from me," she warned venomously. "You are making me more confused and I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered as he stared at her retreating figure despairingly. "Baka, baka, baka, baka," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Tough luck, huh?" someone remarked.  
  
Syaoran turned to see Yazumi, Eriol and Takashi behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We were looking for you and see how you're doing?" Eriol answered.  
  
"How much have you seen?" Syaoran asked, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Just the slapping part," Yazumi replied.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I think I've just blown any of my chances with her," he said dropping on his knees.  
  
"Guys, in case you have forgotten, we will be having our performance next week and we still have not found a song to sing to yet," Takashi reminded Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Oh no," Eriol whispered, finally remembering how unprepared they were. Yazumi smiled at them. He and Sakura had a lot of practices already and he was sure they would do well.  
  
"I don't care," Syaoran mumbled. "I just want Sakura to understand the depth of my feelings to her."  
  
"Hmmm.....," Yazumi said thoughtfully. "Maybe there is a way for her to know," he added.  
  
Syaoran looked up at Yazumi. "There is?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You have not prepared for your performance, right?" he asked, looking at the three boys. The three boys shook their heads.  
  
Yazumi grinned. "Come on. We have a performance to prepare for," he said enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........................................  
  
  
  
What's going to happen next? What kind of performance will the guys be able to put up? Will Syaoran and Sakura finally be together?  
  
Stay tuned for the final chapter of All For A Chance With You. 


	8. My Best Friend, My Confidant, and My Lov...

All For A Chance With You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Card Captor Sakura belongs to me. All of them belong to Clamp. Both songs (Walk Away and Come What May) that are featured in this chapter do not belong to me.

Chapter 8: My Best Friend, My Confidant, and My Love

"Oh no," Syaoran said backing away from the three boys who were advancing upon him.

"Oh yes," Yazumi said with a mischievous grin on his face as he held up a few pieces of song sheet in front of Syaoran. Syaoran glared at Yazumi and then glared at the Eriol and Takashi who were also wearing a similar mischievous expression on their faces. He took another step back and realized that the boys had cornered him to the wall.

"Great," Syaoran thought sarcastically. Aloud he declared, "Your plan will not work."

"Why not?" Eriol asked. "I think its perfect," he added.

"Perfect?" Syaoran echoed. "It's perfect alright. It's a perfect disaster. It's the kiss of death. It's the ultimate humiliation. It's… a... it's... a," Syaoran's voice trailed off as he tried to think of words to describe Yazumi's plan.

"Coup de grace. I cannot think of a better plan myself," Takashi finished. Then he turned to Yazumi and Eriol and asked, "Do you know during the Bohemian Revolution, men will declare their love by dancing through the street and reciting a love poem as they do so?"

Syaoran shook his head in amusement. Even at this time, Takashi could still come out with things like that.

"Really?" Yazumi asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yes," Takashi answered matter-of-factly. "Some of them even..." he started but Eriol clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Don't encourage him," Eriol warned Yazumi. "He can go on and on. Besides," Eriol paused for a while to grin evilly at the nervous Syaoran. "...we have a more important task to prepare for."

"Oh no," Syaoran mumbled, glancing warily at Eriol.

"Aw, come on. It won't be that hard," Eriol said reassuringly.

"Then you sing," Syaoran said, snatching the music sheets out of Yazumi's hand and shove it in Eriol's face. Eriol took the paper away.

"I'm not the one who is trying to win the love of Sakura," Eriol pointed out.

"Isn't there just another way for me to tell her?" Syaoran asked, trying frantically to think of a better alternative.

"This is the best alternative," Yazumi answered.

"I'll probably mess up or Sakura will laugh in my face in front of the whole school. I'm not man enough to handle that," Syaoran admitted.

"Sakura will never do that, no matter how angry she is with you. She is nice and forgiving. At worst, she will just play along and slap you when the curtains closed," Takashi said simply.

"Takashi," Yazumi groaned. Then he turned to Syaoran and said, "Sakura will be touched when she realizes that you're dedicating a song to her. Just picture this, Syaoran. The curtains will open and then you will say a sentence or two telling Sakura that the song is meant for her," he started.

"When you sing in front of the whole school, she will definitely know that you truly love her," Eriol continued.

"No guy who does not love a girl will dedicate a love song to her in front of everyone," Takashi put in. Syaoran just watched them wide-eyed. He could not believe his two best friends, Eriol and Takashi were teaming up with Yazumi against him.

"Sakura will jump into your arms and both of you can live happily ever after," Yazumi finished. Eriol and Takashi nodded solemnly.

Syaoran blushed. "I can't," he protested. The guys raised their eyebrows questioningly at him. "I'm just too... too...shy," he said.

For a while, there was silence as everybody stared at Syaoran clearly not believing what they had heard.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.

"Shy?" Takashi echoed.

"Shy?" Yazumi and Eriol repeated. They turned to each other and hooted with laughter.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Syaoran asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at them but it only made the three guys laughed even more uncontrollably. Syaoran kept silent and waited for them to calm down but it seemed as though they might never stop.

"This guy, who always asks for a date with the most popular of girls and gets it, is shy?" Yazumi asked in disbelief, pointing at Syaoran.

"The very one who changes his girlfriend at the end of every month?" Eriol added.

"Somehow that picture just doesn't fit," Takashi said, causing the three guys to dissolve into another fit of laughter.

"I don't find anything so amusing at all," Syaoran said defensively.

"We do!" the other three guys exclaimed, starting another round of laughter all over again. After what seemed like an eternity of shattered dignity and wounded pride to Syaoran, they finally calmed down.

"Sorry," Yazumi apologized, slightly gasping for air. "That is really horrible of us to laugh at you but it was just funny to hear..." he explained but he was on the verge of laughter again when he recalled Syaoran's words that he stopped, obviously trying to contain his mirth.

"Don't," Eriol warned, clamping his hand over Yazumi's mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now," Yazumi reassured Eriol. Then he took the music sheets that had dropped onto the floor and gave them to Syaoran.

Syaoran took it warily. "I'm really not sure about this, Yazumi," he said uncertainly.

"It will go just fine. All you have to do is memorize this song and practice it from today until next week and I will do the rest," Yazumi said.

"What are you going to do?" Takashi asked.

"I will make sure that by the time of the performance she should be wavering towards Syaoran and Syaoran's appearance on stage will be just the final push for her to jump into Syaoran's waiting arms and declare her undying love for him," Yazumi answered in a self-important manner.

"You'll do all that for me?" Syaoran asked.

"Enough talk already," Takashi interrupted. "We've wasted more than enough time and its about time we prepare for the performance.

Yazumi turned to Syaoran. "You are willing to do it?" he asked.

"Is there no other better way?" Syaoran asked back, looking expectantly at Yazumi. "Why can't I just have another talk with her and maybe I can convince her that I truly love her?"

"And have her slap you again?" Eriol pointed out. Yazumi and Takashi nodded adamantly.

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Then it leaves me with no choice," Syaoran relented.

"Why, Syaoran. If I didn't know better, I think you are actually enthusiastic about all these," Yazumi said sarcastically.

"Can we practice now?" Takashi asked, slightly exasperated.

"Yes," both Syaoran and Eriol agreed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on the phone with Tomoyo. "...and he said he loves me. The nerve of that guy," Sakura was saying, starting to fume again as she thought of her earlier conversation with Syaoran.

"He said that and what did you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I slapped him, of course," Sakura replied.

"You slapped him?" Tomoyo repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, I slapped him," Sakura said.

"But why?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"He said he loves me but I'm very sure he doesn't mean it," Sakura explained.

"How could you not believe him? He probably does love you," Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura hesitated for a while. Then she said, "No. How can I believe him when just a few days ago he seems more than happy to push me to Yazumi?"

"Maybe, at that time, he was only thinking about your happiness. He probably didn't know that you love him and thought that you still love Yazumi. He just wanted you to be happy with Yazumi even though he might not be happy about it," Tomoyo explained.

"I did not think about it that way," Sakura admitted. Tomoyo sighed with relief. "Ugh, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to believe anymore," Sakura cried.

"Sakura, I'm sure deep down, you know Syaoran will not do anything bad towards you. He cares for you," Tomoyo said soothingly.

Sakura sighed. "I really need time to think about this alone," she finally said.

"Sure, Sakura, and remember that if you need someone to talk to, you can always look for me," Tomoyo offered.

"Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura said. "Bye," she added before she hung up the phone.

For the days that ensued, Sakura still avoided Syaoran while Syaoran did not put in much effort to confront her. Even though she would not admit it to herself, she was slightly disappointed that Syaoran did not seem to mind the widening gap between them. A part of her did hope that he would come to her but he did not. Eventually, she came to a conclusion that Syaoran probably did not love her as he had proclaimed.

"Or maybe, he's angry that I punched and slapped him a few days ago," Sakura concluded miserably as she walked alone to her next class. Her conclusion could not be anymore further than the truth. Syaoran was merely buying his time. He did not want to anger her more than he already did and fervently hoped that by the time of his performance, she would have cooled down and would be more willing to listen to what he had to say to her. Every afternoon, he had been diligently preparing for his performance with Takashi and Eriol under the guidance of Yazumi. With more practices they had, Syaoran's confidence grew and he hoped with all his heart that this plan would work.

"So, Syaoran. Are you busy today?" Sakura heard a girl asked just as she rounded the corner.

Sakura stopped. It was then Sakura saw Syaoran surrounded by a group of girls just outside the gym. From the way, they were standing close to him and smiled at him, it was apparent to Sakura that they were flirting with him. Sakura's nose wrinkled with distaste at the obvious attempts. Quickly she turned back and walked away, using a longer route to reach her class.

"I can't believe I actually wanted to be like them," she thought, shaking her head. She wondered how Syaoran would react to those girls. "Maybe he's enjoying all the attention that he's receiving. No doubt, he will flirt back," she thought, torturing herself with the image of the very guy she loved flirting with other girls.

Suddenly, she crashed into someone. "Careful," the person said as he quickly grabbed her hands to steady her.

Sakura looked at the person she had crashed into. "Yazumi," she said.

"Why are you going this way, Sakura?" Yazumi asked.

"Um... I... I want to get to class, of course," Sakura stammered.

Yazumi's brows knitted in confusion. "But our class is that way," he informed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I... ah..." she started but Yazumi had already dragged her in his direction.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for class," he said even before she could protest. When they walked past the gym, it was then Yazumi knew why Sakura had acted strangely just now. Right outside the gym, Syaoran was busy trying to disentangle himself from a group of girls. Yazumi almost laughed at the sight before him. Syaoran looked very irritated while the girls seemed oblivious to his current mood as they continued to flirt with him. Yazumi looked down at Sakura who was studiously looking in the other direction as though the walls interested her more than the sight of Syaoran with the group of girls. Yazumi then shifted his gaze back at Syaoran who was looking at Yazumi with a desperate and pleading look on his face.

"Help me," Syaoran mouthed.

Yazumi grinned and shook his head. "Sakura," he mouthed back, nodding his head in the direction of Sakura. Syaoran's shoulders drooped visibly. "Great. Another setback in my chances with Sakura," he thought with annoyance. He watched miserably as Sakura and Yazumi disappeared round the corner. He looked at the girls with narrowed eyes; his annoyance grew as he thought of what Sakura might be feeling right now because of their stupid flirtation with him.

"Excuse me, girls. I need to get to class now," he stated, pulling away from them.

"But," one of them protested.

He impaled them with one of his famous glares. "I just don't have time for girls like you," he added before walking away.

"Wait," another girl cried as she grabbed his hand. Syaoran roughly pulled his hand away and walked quickly towards class.

The day of the concert finally came and Sakura and her classmates were busy behind the stage of the concert hall, trying to make last minute adjustments. Syaoran watched Sakura who was having a conversation with Yazumi. She was wearing a forest-green gown that was cut in a princess cutting thus accentuating her slim figure. Her hair was held in place by shiny pins that glittered majestically against her coppery curls. "Ethereal," he thought absently as he thought of words to describe her.

"Do you know, Syaoran, that the concert hall is full?" Takashi asked, jolting Syaoran out of his reverie.

"Full?" Syaoran echoed.

"It's as if the whole school is here and the parents of the performers too," Takashi said.

"Oh god," Syaoran muttered. Then he asked, "Is Sakura's father here?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, but you might want to know that Touya is here," he answered casually.

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "Oops, sorry," he said, looking apologetically at everyone.

Syaoran buried his head in his hands. "This is going to be a disaster," he thought as he envisioned Touya stomping down to the stage towards him and bashed him up even before he could finish his first verse.

"You're worrying too much," Takashi said.

It was then Yazumi approached them. "Are you ready, boys?" Yazumi asked.

Syaoran looked up at him. "I don't know what madness possessed me to agree to this disastrous plan," he complained. "Must be a temporary lapse in judgment," he added.

"You'll do fine," Yazumi reassured him. Then he said, "The concert is starting."

"I am so nervous," Syaoran mumbled, wrapping his arms around his stomach. The other three boys who heard him smiled at him in amusement.

After a while,

"I have to go now," Yazumi said. "I'll see you later," he winked and then walked to Sakura who was waiting to go out to the stage with him.

Before Yazumi and Sakura left the waiting area though, Syaoran went to Sakura, stood beside her and whispered, "Break a leg." Sakura stiffened but did not say anything. "Sakura, I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend and whatever happens, you must know that I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you. Now and always," he whispered. Sakura nodded. Then she and Yazumi walked out together on the stage.

Eriol and Takashi joined him. "So what did you say to her just now?" they asked.

Syaoran scowled at them. "As if I will tell you," he said.

"Isn't it great that we manage to convince Mr. Terada to let us go out last? It will be the grand finale," Eriol announced.

"Yeah. The grand finale indeed," Syaoran muttered dryly.

"You really should have more confidence in yourself, Syaoran," Takashi said. For a while, nobody said anything as they waited for their turn to come. There were still a few more groups to perform before their turn came. Tension, filled with anticipation, could be felt within the three boys, even more so for Syaoran whose anxiety was growing rapidly by the seconds. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, their turn finally came.

"This is it," Syaoran thought. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might eventually stop abruptly.

"Don't panic," Eriol warned. "Just focus and everything will be just fine," Eriol advised as they took up their positions.

"And put all your emotions in your singing, ok?" Takashi said.

Syaoran nodded. Then he took a deep breath and waited for the curtains to open.

Sakura was seating on the second row with all the other performers. All were waiting with excitement as they waited for their three favorite guys to appear on stage. The three of them had been so mysterious about what they were going to perform and everyone was dying to know what it was. Even during the dress rehearsals, they did not use the song that they had prepared for.

Finally the curtains opened and a spotlight shone on Syaoran. He glanced through the seats at the front and finally, his gaze rested on Sakura. Sakura's heart skipped a beat at his enigmatic gaze. His face solemn, Syaoran announced, "I would like to dedicate this song to Sakura. My best friend, my confidant, and my love."

Everyone gasped in surprise at his opening words but no one could be anymore surprised than Sakura herself who gazed at him wide-eyed. Syaoran smiled gently at her; the kind of smile that had never failed to make numerous girls swooned. The music then started, and Syaoran looked to the whole audience and sang.

_Here we are_

_Just a little older_

_Time goes by_

_Did I ever tell you why_

_I want you so much _

_It came to me_

_When you were not around_

_You always be_

_The one to understand that's why_

_I can't miss your touch_

Then, Syaoran's gaze shifted back to Sakura, who still looked very shock, and held her gaze. Syaoran's confidence began to grow as he continued. Sakura reached beside her to hold Yazumi's hand tightly.

_All my life_

_I've waited for someone _

_All this time_

_You were the one_

_So_

At this point, the whole stage brightened as Eriol and Takashi joined in the chorus at the background. Syaoran turned his attention back to the whole audience.

_If you want a man that is here to stay_

_Swearing he's forever true_

_I'll never walk away_

_I'll never give up on you_

_If you want a love that will save the day_

_No matter what you're going through_

_I'll never walk away_

_I'll never walk out on you_

By this time, Syaoran had loosened up and was starting to be less frightened. While he registered in his mind that Sakura was looking very tensed, the look in her eyes was encouraging. Syaoran took a few steps forward as he sang.

_I've been a fool_

_I didn't see behind _

_The friend in you_

_Baby, don't you ask me why_

_It just couldn't be love_

Sakura breathed sharply as Syaoran's amber eyes met hers once again, his expression getting more intense than ever. Sakura's grip on Yazumi's hand got even tighter. Yazumi looked beside him and smiled. "He really is getting to Sakura," he thought triumphantly. Meanwhile, Syaoran continued.

_Cause from the start _

_You would be the one to cure my heart_

_But I just didn't look this way_

_Now I can't get enough_

For Syaoran, the audience seemed to disappear in front of him and he was only aware of the beautiful auburn haired girl who was looking at him with a soft expression on her face. He did not notice the way some of the girls were looking at him dreamily, wishing that the song was meant for them instead, or the way the other guys were glaring at him. It was as though he was singing to Sakura alone.

_All my life_

_I've waited for someone_

_All this time_

_You were the one _

_So_

Takashi and Eriol joined in the chorus again. They too looked more at ease than they were a few moments ago. As the two boys started with the chorus, Syaoran made his way down the stage and walked purposefully towards a certain someone.

_If you want a man that is here to stay_

_Swearing he's forever true_

_I'll never walk away_

_I'll never give up on you_

_If you want a love that will save the day_

_No matter what you're going through _

_I'll never walk away_

_I'll never walk out on you_

By now, Syaoran was already a few steps away from Sakura. Slowly, he walked towards her who was sitting right at the aisle.

_And with a kiss you turn my world around_

"What? The gaki (brat) kissed my sister?" a faint shout was heard among the audience which was silenced quickly by a collective "shhh" from the other audiences.

_The greatest rush of all was to be found_

_You've changed my whole life_

_Coloured up the dark skies_

Then, Syaoran held out his hand to her and sang.

_And this I promise you_

At this point, everyone waited with bated breath for Sakura's reaction to this. In the space of a few seconds, everyone was silent as they watched Sakura stared up at Syaoran. Uncertainty mirrored in her eyes but she noticed how more uncertain and vulnerable Syaoran looked as his eyes silently pleaded at her. Sakura lifted her hand only to notice that she still was holding onto Yazumi's hand like a death grip. She stopped but Yazumi lifted her hand slightly and nodded at her. Sakura smiled at him and then released Yazumi's hand. As the whole audience watched, Sakura slowly stood up and placed her hand in Syaoran's. A collective sigh was heard at the gesture while Takashi and Eriol sang the chorus again with even more enthusiasm.

_If you want a man that is here to stay_

_Swearing he's forever true_

_I'll never walk away_

_I'll never give up on you_

_If you want a love that will save the day_

_No matter what you're going through_

_I'll never walk away_

The crowd applauded as the couple walked up to the stage hand in hand. Syaoran gazed at Sakura and sang the last line.

_I'll never walk out on you _

The moment the song ended, thunderous applause filled the whole concert hall. Most of the audience stood up as they showed their appreciation. Catcalls too can be heard but it was obvious to everyone that the couple on the stage was oblivious to them.

Suddenly another song started. Sakura looked at Syaoran in confusion but Syaoran just smiled and sang.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to furnish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

Syaoran lifted his hand and gently placed it on her cheek as he gazed adoringly at her. His words filled with emotion, he sang.

_I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Sakura knew it was her turn to sing. Sakura brushed her face against his hand as she placed her hand over his and continued.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste_

_It all revolves around you _

Syaoran smiled at her and then pulled her closer to the audience. In perfect harmony, they sang.

_And there's no mountain to hide, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may go by_

Syaoran looked down at Sakura and smiled tenderly.

_But I love you _

Sakura smiled back brilliantly at him.

_I love you _

Everyone sighed contentedly at the couple's emotional declaration. The couple then continued the song together.

_Until the end (until the end) of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_Until my dying day_

At this point, the music paused for a while as Sakura sang.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

They finally reached the climax of the song and all the performers, who had earlier walked up to the stage, joined in with the final chorus.

_Come what may_

Come what may

_I will love you until my dying day_

Applause, even louder than the previous one, ensued as all the performers bowed and waited for the curtains to close. Everyone knew, especially the students who had performed that the whole concert had been a huge success and they were also aware that the last two items were the ones that had contributed largely to their success.

After the concert,

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the bench overlooking the school. Syaoran reached for her hand and asked, "So have you forgiven me, Sakura?"

"You know I have," Sakura replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to go to such length, you know," Sakura added.

Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura, I'll do anything for a chance to be with you," he declared.

"I never thought I will fall in love with you," Sakura remarked.

"Me neither," Syaoran agreed. "We should have seen it coming though. We have been friends for years and its bound to happen sooner or later," he said.

"It sure takes a long time for us to figure it out. A few years," Sakura said absently.

"A few years and Yazumi," Syaoran admitted with a slight scowl.

"Yazumi," Sakura repeated. Then she drew away from Syaoran to look up at him. "You were jealous, weren't you?" she asked.

Syaoran grinned. "I was positively livid," Syaoran answered.

"I was jealous too when I saw a group of girls flirting with you that day outside the gym," Sakura said.

Syaoran cupped his hand under her chin as he gazed down at her. "Don't worry. I only have eyes for you," he reassured her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Very very much," Sakura replied sweetly.

"I didn't mean what I say that day you gave me the bear after school," Syaoran added.

"But you meant it when you told me you love me, right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Syaoran nodded somberly.

"Prove it," Sakura said as she scooted closer to him.

"With pleasure," Syaoran answered, pulling her closer for a kiss.

A distance away, Yazumi was watching the couple that he had helped brought together. He looked away when he saw Syaoran bent his head towards Sakura. He was happy that the girl he had come to love finally found happiness with the guy of her dreams. Then his sad eyes turned back to the oblivious couple. "Be happy, Sakura. I wish both you and Syaoran all the best," he whispered achingly and then with a satisfied nod in their direction, he turned and left.

"Maybe, one day, I'll get over her. Maybe I'll find someone else who will love me just as much as I love her," he thought. Suddenly, he crashed into someone and fell back.

"Sorry," he heard a girl exclaimed. "Ow!" she cried when he heard her fell onto the ground with a loud thump.

Yazumi opened his eyes to find a girl with beautiful ruby eyes staring back at him with a dazed look on her face. Yazumi stood up and helped the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

The girl nodded as she glanced frantically around the school compound. "Oh no! I doubt the concert will still be on," the girl cried.

"It's just ended," Yazumi informed helpfully.

"Just great. Now I miss Syaoran's performance. I'm going to sue the plane that got me delayed just now. Just they wait," she rambled.

"You know Syaoran?" he asked.

"Of course I know him. He's my cousin," Meiling answered.

"Cousin?" Yazumi repeated.

Meiling nodded. "Cousin," she repeated firmly. "I am Li Meiling," she introduced. Then her eyes narrowed. "And how do you know Syaoran?" she asked.

"He's the very reason Sakura does not love me," Yazumi said dryly.

"He's the what?" she exclaimed. Then she clasped her hands in glee. "They are finally together. Oh, I have waited for so long that I was beginning to lose hope," she said. Then she turned to Yazumi with a suspicious look on her face. "Don't you dare try to take Sakura away from Syaoran," she warned.

Yazumi grinned. He was the reason why they finally ended up together.

Meiling, who saw the grin, took it the wrong way. "Don't think about it. I won't let you get in between them. They are meant to be," she warned again.

Yazumi decided then that it would be more fun not to tell her that he had no intention of stealing Sakura away from Syaoran. He lifted his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Meiling fumed. "You better stay away from them. If you don't …" she threatened.

"Ooh. I'm scared already," Yazumi teased.

"I'm not joking, whatever-your-name is. I'm very skilled at martial arts and I shall not hesitate to break your bones to pieces," Meiling said.

"You? Break my bones?" Yazumi asked in disbelief. "Ha! Ha! You wish," he said.

"You are testing my patience. I am so tempted to break your bones this very second," Meiling said through gritted teeth. She counted from one to ten to stop herself from attacking him.

Just when she thought she could calm down, the annoying yet gorgeous raven-haired boy said to her, "I challenge you to do that though I doubt you can."

"What?" Meiling exclaimed.

"You've heard what I've said," Yazumi said arrogantly.

"That's it," she cried, lunging at Yazumi. Yazumi quickly stepped aside to dodge her attack. Then he quickly ran back into the school compound to get away from her.

"You won't get away from me that easily, whatever-your-name-is," Meiling growled.

Yazumi laughed as he continued to run away from her. "By the way, I'm Nakata Yazumi," he shouted back at her.

"I don't care. I'm just going to make sure you're going to be sorry for trying to mess with me," Meiling shouted as she ran after Yazumi.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran when she heard Yazumi's voice. It was then she saw Yazumi running away from a very familiar girl. "Hey, isn't that Meiling chasing after Yazumi," Sakura remarked, watching the scene before them.

"Meiling?" Syaoran repeated and followed her gaze. True enough, he saw Meiling chasing after a laughing Yazumi. "What's with that guy? He is such a girl magnet. First you and now Meiling," he said irritably.

Sakura giggled. "I don't think Meiling chased him because of that. I think Yazumi must have said something to anger her," she said.

"She sure doesn't seem very pleased at Yazumi," Syaoran agreed. "Poor Yazumi, he doesn't know what he is getting himself into by incurring her wrath," he said with amusement.

"Why is she here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"She wanted to attend the concert today after I told her about it. She must have arrived late and bumped into Yazumi along the way," Syaoran explained. Then he grinned and said, "Yazumi's going to wish he had not met Meiling if she ever catches up with him."

"Do you think we should stop them?" Sakura asked.

"No," Syaoran answered readily. "Besides, we have other things to thing about," Syaoran said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Like this," he murmured as his lips met her in another heart-melting kiss.

The End.


End file.
